Breathe In Now (Traducción)
by Youknowmycoffeeorder
Summary: El amor es como respirar. Es fácil para algunos, a veces tardas un poco más en recuperar el aliento, pero siempre y cuando sigas respirando, las cosas estarán bien. Kurt Hummel nunca espero que Blaine Anderson, un hombre con el doble de su edad, le quitara el aliento y posteriormente, enamorarse de él. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA DE "Star55"
1. Chapter 1

**Breathe In Now.** Traducción autorizada de** "Star55"** La pueden encontrar con ese nombre tanto en Tumblr como en AO3.

** Tambien en AO3**

**Summary:**_El amor es como respirar. Es fácil para algunos, a veces tarda un poco más en hacerte recuperar el aliento, pero siempre y cuando sigas respirando, las cosas estarán bien. Kurt Hummel nunca espero que Blaine Anderson, un hombre con el doble de su edad, le quitara el aliento y posteriormente, enamorarse de él. _

**Notas de la autora: **

**Advertencias:** Todo el fic: AU. Diferencia de edad. Construcción lenta de la historia. Masturbación. Sexo Oral. Somnofilia consensual. Sexo semi-publico. Cada capítulo tendrá su advertencia.

**Advertencias del capítulo**: Diferencia de edad.

**N/A:** Escrito por un reto del GKM. El titulo proviene de la canción del mismo nombre (Breathe In Now) de la banda australiana "George".

**N/A 2:** Está historia tiene un doble POV. La primera mitad del capítulo está en POV de Kurt y la segunda mitad se encuentra en POV de Blaine. Toda la historia está en tercera persona.

...

**N/T:** ¡Vamos a leer! :DDD

* * *

**BREATHE IN NOW**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

No había nada más embarazoso que tener algo atrapado en los dientes durante el trabajo, fue lo que pensó Kurt Hummel mientras trataba sutilmente de aspirar una semilla de fresa atorada entre sus dientes posteriores. Su lengua no era lo suficientemente fuerte para entrar en el espacio correcto y no había manera de que fuera a meter el dedo en su boca y simplemente sacar esa semilla como él tan desesperadamente quería.

Siguió tratando de sacar esa semilla unos minutos más, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Quería dejar la conversación que su jefa estaba teniendo con unos benefactores, pero él era su asistente ejecutivo y no podía dejarla, no importaba lo mucho que quisiera.

Kurt se sentía frustrado con cada minuto que pasaba. Estaba en la etapa en la que lo único que podía hacer era sentir con su lengua esa semilla cada ver que iba a hablar o cada vez que _respiraba_ y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Kurt esperaba que saliera a la conversación el tema de un descanso para poder correr al baño de hombres y sacar esa semilla pero la suerte no estaba a su favor. Comenzó a golpear el piso con su pie y rápidamente recibió una mirada reprobatoria de su jefa. Reprimió un suspiro y miro a su alrededor, todo el tiempo moviendo su lengua por entre sus dientes.

Su mirada se posó en alguien que lo estaba mirando al otro lado de la habitación. Kurt se sonrojó de inmediato, dándose cuenta que el hombre probablemente lo había visto haciendo caras raras mientras trataba de sacarse la semilla de los dientes.

"Me disculpan un momento, por favor." Le dijo Kurt a su jefa, Isabelle y a las personas con las que estaban hablando.

Rápidamente se alejó corriendo hacia el baño de hombres, soltando un profundo suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta que estaba solo. Usó su uña para enganchar la semilla e inmediatamente lavar su dedo y enjuagarse la boca.

Se acercó al dispensador de toallas de papel y sacó una para limpiarse la cara y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Ya era bastante malo el que se hubiera ido a toda prisa de donde estaba su jefa, no serviría de mucho regresar con el aspecto de una rata ahogada.

Unos minutos más tarde Kurt salió del baño y se re-reunió con Isabelle, quien le pidió que se mezclara con los otros invitados en la fiesta.

Las fiestas de trabajo eran algo que Kurt amaba y odiaba por igual. Trabajar para la revista Vogue como asistente ejecutivo de la editora de moda era un trabajo duro y divertido. Kurt adquiría mucha experiencia, conocía a tanta gente, y tenía un perfecto armario con lo mejor, pero a veces las fiestas de trabajo eran simplemente aburridas.

Sobre todo cuando se trataba de una fiesta para los benefactores de la revista, justo como esta.

Claro que Kurt sabía que sin ellos con su apoyo y donaciones la revista probablemente caería, por lo cual estaba agradecido con ellos, pero algunos eran muy aburridos. La mayoría de ellos probablemente no se preocupaban por la moda como él lo hacía y solo estaban ahí a causa de sus esposas o hijas.

Kurt se acercó a la barra y pidió un Martini, se quedó un momento apoyado en la barra para esperarlo.

"Entonces, ¿lo tienes?"

Kurt miró por encima del hombro al hombre que se le había acercado. Arqueo una ceja. "¿Qué cosa?"

"Lo que sea que estaba en tu diente."

Kurt se sonrojó, reconociendo que el hombre lo había atrapado tratando de deshacerse de la semilla de su diente. "Lo hice, gracias."

"Es bueno saberlo." Respondió el hombre. "Soy Blaine, por cierto."

"Kurt."

El camarero puso la bebida de Kurt en frente de él mientras Blaine pedía lo mismo. Kurt notó su verdadera sonrisa y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo Blaine en esa fiesta; Y luego se dio cuenta del ligero tono gris a los costados del cabello de Blaine. Kurt pensó que eso significaba que Blaine era uno de los tantos abogados representantes de Vogue, o tal vez un rico y aburrido benefactor como el resto de los otros hombres mayores en la habitación.

Kurt tomó un sorbo de su bebida, dejando que el frío líquido calmara un poco el dolor en su lengua. Asintió con la cabeza hacia Blaine en señal de despedida antes de dejarlo en la barra para unirse a la multitud de gente aburrida y fingir que estaba pasándola bien mientras los escuchaba hablar.

Afortunadamente, el final de la noche llego antes de lo esperado y Kurt ya estaba en camino hacia las concurridas calles de Nueva York para conseguir un taxi que lo llevara a casa. Él solo quería quitarse los zapatos e ir a la cama.

Sabía que usar zapatos nuevos en una fiesta como esa iba a traerle efectos secundarios, pero él había esperado que sus zapatos no le hicieran tanto daño a sus pies.

Kurt se cubrió con su abrigo un poco más fuerte, sintiendo el frío aire de Septiembre en sus mejillas. Paró un taxi y subió, dando su dirección al conductor. Se acomodó hacia atrás contra el asiento y sacó su BlackBerry, abriendo al instante su calendario para revisar su agenda del día siguiente.

Kurt llegó a su apartamento, el cual compartía con tres amigas, un rato después. De inmediato se quitó los zapatos, los guardó en el armario junto a la puerta y suspiró con alivio.

Se dirigió directamente al baño para tomar una caliente y larga ducha. Después de su ducha, cayó en la cama, incapaz de seguir funcionando el tiempo suficiente para hacer alguna otra cosa.

Cuando Kurt despertó a la mañana siguiente, se escuchó el sonido de un portazo. Gimió y enterró la cabeza bajo la almohada. Un golpe de la puerta solo podía significar que alguna de sus tres compañeras no estaba feliz, y por el sonido corto y agudo Kurt estaba seguro que esa era Rachel.

Apenas tres segundos después, alguien llamo a la puerta de su dormitorio. Kurt contempló la idea de ignorarla en favor de poder dormir cinco minutos más. Aunque él sabía que Rachel no se rendiría tan fácilmente, entonces la dejo entrar y ella así lo hizo un momento después, mostrando en su rostro el ceño fruncido.

Kurt sin decir nada levanto las sabanas del otro lado y Rachel se metió inmediatamente acurrucándose a su alrededor. Kurt la envolvió con sus brazos dejando que buscara consuelo en él.

Kurt no necesitaba preguntarle qué había sucedido. Rachel estaba saliendo con un chico de su clase de vocalización en NYADA y las cosas entre ellos habían estado un poco tensas últimamente. Kurt había sido testigo de algunas discusiones entre ellos. Logan, el novio (ex novio, corrigió Kurt en su mente, si el portazo significaba algo), había obtenido su primer papel en un show de Broadway y desde entonces se estaba comportando como un idiota engreído. Kurt ya le había dicho a Rachel que Logan no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella pero Rachel era terca cuando se trataba de algo que quería.

Kurt no quería decirle "Te lo dije", porque a pesar de que tenía razón, él no era ese tipo de amigo. Él solo quería que Rachel fuera feliz y con Logan eso nunca iba a suceder. Rachel se merecía el sol y las estrellas, ella merecía amor –amor verdadero- y Kurt quería verla feliz, no conformándose con el primer idiota egoísta de sus clases.

Después, Kurt tenía que prepararse para el trabajo. A pesar de que era sábado, tenía cosas que hacer y preparar para el lunes, además de que tenía una cita esa noche con alguien al que Santana lo había emparejado. Esperaba que ese tipo al menos fuera gay, a diferencia del hombre con el que Mercedes lo había citado dos semanas antes.

"Los hombres son unos idiotas, Kurt." Se quejó Rachel aun en la cama mientras Kurt buscaba su ropa para el día.

"Lo sé, Rach." Kurt aceptó. Sabía que Rachel necesitaba sacarlo todo de su pecho y él no tenía ningún problema con dejarla hacerlo. Eso es lo que hacían los amigos.

"Él ni siquiera tiene una voz agradable." Añadió Rachel con vehemencia. "Bueno, no, eso es una mentira, incluso en mis perfectamente entrenados oídos, él tiene una voz agradable, simplemente es un asco."

Kurt sonrió. "Lo es." Respondió. "Y no en el buen sentido."

"Kurt." Rachel exclamo con un grito, lanzándole una almohada. "Tenemos que salir esta noche, solo chicas."

"Me encantaría, cariño." Dijo mientras se quitaba el pijama. "Pero esta noche tengo una cita a ciegas."

"¿Cancélala?" Preguntó Rachel haciendo un mohín.

"Es uno de los amigos de Santana, ella me comería vivo si se entera que cancelé." Explicó Kurt. "Sabes que cancelaria si pudiera."

Rachel frunció los labios y dejo escapar un largo suspiro de sufrimiento, tirando las sabanas sobre su cara. "Debería ser lesbiana."

"Estoy seguro que todas las chicas te amarían." Respondió Kurt distraídamente, aprovechando su vista bloqueada por las sabanas para vestirse rápidamente. Terminó y se sentó en la esquina de la cama para ponerse las botas. "Eso sí, no duermas con Santana." Añadió en el último momento. "Ella te comería viva y luego te escupiría."

Kurt la miró por encima del hombro y le extendió una mano. "Vamos, hagamos algo para desayunar antes de que las otras se levanten."

Estaban a la mitad del desayuno cuando Mercedes entró a la cocina, medio dormida, buscando a tientas la cafetera. Kurt sonrió mientras la miraba. Cada mañana era lo mismo; Mercedes llevaba una vida plena y ocupada, por lo que el café era una necesidad tanto para ella como para el resto de ellos. Apenas podía funcionar sin esa primera taza de café por la mañana. La mayoría de los días apenas y podía encontrar la cafetera y servirse una taza.

Santana se apareció por la cocina unos minutos más tarde, luciendo absolutamente impecable como siempre. Llevaba un increíble par de tacones Jimmy Choo que hacían a Kurt sentir un poco de envidia.

"Buenos días." Saludó mientras llenaba su termo con café. "Mamá tiene que ver a algunos clientes grandes este día."

"Cómo pudiste conseguir trabajo en un bufete de abogados antes de terminar la universidad, eso me sobrepasa." Intervino Rachel.

Santana le guiñó un ojo. "Eso es porque soy muy buena." Les sopló besos a todos antes de salir de la habitación, los tacones chasqueando sobre el piso de madera mientras salía del apartamento.

"Ella está demasiado alegre para esta hora de la mañana." Se quejó Mercedes en su taza de café.

Kurt sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Imagínense lo que será cuando esté en realidad trabajando con casos propios y no solo sentada en las reuniones."

Mercedes y Rachel gimieron al unísono ante la idea.

"Muy bien, señoritas." Dijo Kurt. "Las veré a las dos más tarde. Que tengan un buen día."

Kurt tomó su termo lleno de café del mostrador dejando a Mercedes y Rachel en la cocina aun terminando su desayuno.

Para el momento en el que Kurt llego al edificio de Vogue, ya era tarde. En realidad no tenían una hora determinada para llegar pero quería hacerlo tan pronto como le fuera posible para terminar lo que necesitaba hacer y así poder irse a casa para prepararse para su cita a ciegas.

No podía creer que se había dejado convencer por Santana para ir a esa cita. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Santana supiera el tipo de chicos que le gustaban. Mercedes al menos tenía una idea, aunque el tipo fuera heterosexual, eso había sido bastante vergonzoso para los dos. Al menos no había sido ningún homofóbico. Se había sentido alagado y habían terminado su café antes de despedirse, por lo que Kurt no contaba esa noche como una pérdida total.

Kurt salió del ascensor en su piso y se dirigió a su oficina donde acomodo su chaqueta e inicio sesión en su computadora. Tomo un sorbo de su termo y arrugó la nariz ante el sabor. Había olvidado ponerle azúcar. Dando un suspiro, Kurt se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina del personal en el otro extremo del edificio.

Paso a un par de personas que también había decido ir a trabajar el sábado y les dio un pequeño saludo cortes.

Kurt doblo en la esquina hacia la cocina e inmediatamente chocó con otra persona. Se quedó sin aliento al sentir el líquido caliente cubrirle la mano, miró hacia arriba para ver que la persona con la que había chocado estaba cubierta de café tanto de su propia taza y del termo de Kurt, que no se había tomado la molestia de ponerle de nuevo la tapa cuando estaba en su escritorio.

"¡Oh, dios mío, lo siento mucho!" Exclamó Kurt y de inmediato tomo una toalla de papel del mostrador para limpiar el pecho del hombre y su propia mano.

"Está bien." Respondió el hombre, poniendo su mano sobre la de Kurt. "Voy a quitármela."

"Oh." Dijo Kurt, sobresaltado. "Está bien."

El hombre le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero Kurt pensó que era uno de los muchos, muchos trabajadores que aún no le habían presentado – Probablemente de un piso diferente.

El hombre se quitó la camisa, revelando una camiseta sin mangas color gris claro que se le pegaba un poco en la zona donde el café había dejado humedad. Kurt no podía dejar de mirar. Ese tipo tenía un cuerpo increíble.

"Al menos estoy en el lugar adecuado para ropa, ¿no?" Dijo el hombre, quitándose también la camiseta.

"Uh huh." Respondió Kurt tontamente, sin poder apartar los ojos del estómago del hombre entre más piel se revelaba. Tuvo que obligarse a mirar hacia otro lado –no se comería con los ojos a alguien para que después Isabelle se enterara. Isabelle era hermosa y abierta con respecto a sus preferencias, pero no le iba a gustar una demanda de acoso sexual si Kurt era sorprendido mirándolo así.

"Aquí." Dijo Kurt, recuperando sus sentidos. "Puedo conseguirte algo de ropa si quieres."

El hombre negó con la cabeza. "No, está bien." Contestó. "Tengo un suéter en mi maleta, puedo usarlo en su lugar."

"¿Estás seguro? Como dijiste, estas en el lugar adecuado para la ropa, después de todo."

El hombre sonrió y Kurt sintió un hormigueo en los dedos de los pies tan solo por mirarlo. "Estoy seguro. Eres Kurt, ¿cierto?"

Kurt asintió. "Lo soy." Respondió. "Por favor no le digas a Isabelle." Agregó, entrando en pánico.

El hombre se echó a reír. "No voy a decirle." Contestó. "Te lo prometo."

Kurt suspiro de alivio.

"Soy Blaine, nos conocimos brevemente anoche." El hombre continuó. "Tenías algo atorado en tu diente…"

Kurt se sonrojó y se llevó una mano a la frente. "Esto es tan vergonzoso."

El hombre –Blaine– rio de nuevo. "He experimentado cosas peores."

Kurt sinceramente lo dudaba. Blaine seguía ahí de pie, en medio de la cocina del personal de Vogue, sin camisa, luciendo como un adonis y Kurt no podía pensar en algo que ese hombre hubiera hecho como para sentirse tan avergonzado como Kurt sentía en ese momento. Y él ya tenía la noche anterior para agregar.

"Tío Blaine, estas – ¿por qué estas sin camisa?"

Kurt miró hacia donde estaba la voz femenina que se había unido de repente a su conversación. "oh, eso es mi culpa." Dijo de inmediato. "Se me cayó accidentalmente el café en tu… ¿tío?"

Blaine asintió. "Estoy aquí con Audrey para una sesión de fotos."

"Yo… tu eres… eres… ¿eres un modelo?" Kurt tartamudeo.

Blaine sonrió de manera encantadora, distrayéndolo de nuevo. "Hoy lo soy."

Kurt se obligó mentalmente a no lamer sus labios en respuesta.

"Vámonos tío Blaine, tenemos que continuar." Audrey insistió.

"Mejor me voy." Contestó Blaine.

Kurt asintió y le dio a Blaine una pequeña inclinación con la mano a modo de despedida. Aun sin camisa, posiblemente él era el hombre más guapo que Kurt había visto en su vida.

Kurt se dejó caer contra la encimera de la cocina y suspiró. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado en toda su vida adulta.

* * *

Blaine siguió a Audrey de regreso a la otra habitación, todavía sin camisa a causa del incidente con aquel hombre en la cocina de Vogue. No pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo al imaginarse la cara nerviosa de Kurt en su mente. Era un poco entrañable.

"Tío Blaine, no es que no tengas un cuerpo caliente, desde mi punto de vista totalmente objetivo y no aterradoramente incestuoso, quiero decir, pero… ¿Por qué te quitaste la camisa delante de ese tipo Kurt en vez de ir al baño de hombres?" Audrey preguntó mientras caminaban.

"Oh." Dijo Blaine. "No lo sé."

"Mmmhmmm" Audrey respondió con una sonrisa. "Claro que no lo sabes. ¿Estoy segura que no era solo porque no podrás volver a quitarte la camisa en frente de Kurt otra vez?"

Blaine se rio entre dientes. "No, por supuesto que no." Respondió. "Además, creo que es un poco demasiado joven para mí."

"Lo que sea, tío Blaine, eres un zorro – hasta papá lo dice." Amonestó Audrey.

"Sí, bueno, Cooper todavía piensa que él es un zorro y tiene ya cincuenta y tres años." Se detuvieron justo antes de entrar a la habitación para que Blaine pudiera ponerse el suéter. Sabía que se lo iba a tener que cambiar de todos modos, pero no quería entrar desnudo a la sesión – porque eso no sería nada bueno para Audrey.

"Mi papá no es un zorro." Audrey respondió con una sonrisa. "¡Vamos, quiero hacer esa sesión de fotos con mi caliente tío para poder enviarla a las agencias de modelos!"

"Todavía no entiendo por qué me quieres en tu sesión de fotos, Aud." Dijo Blaine mientras se ponía el jersey. Se enderezó y la siguió a la habitación donde estaban haciendo la sesión de fotos.

Vio como algunos de los empleados de Vogue se acercaban a Audrey para arreglarle el cabello y el maquillaje por última vez. Su suéter se consideró lo suficientemente bueno para la sesión, lo que Blaine agradeció, y se dedicó a posar junto a Audrey.

Ella había insistido en ser modelo y al ser la firma de abogados de Cooper, _Anderson and Sons_, grandes benefactores de la revista y además representarla, le daba una oportunidad a Audrey para cumplir su sueño y modelar.

Blaine solo era su apoyo el día de hoy. A él no le importaba – él amaba a su sobrina más que a nada y haría lo que pudiera para ayudarla con su carrera.

Estaba agradecido de no hacer mucho más que hacer que Audrey se viera bonita. Esperaba no salir como un tipo viejo y espeluznante, él no quería eso, pero Audrey le había asegurado que se veía de no más de treinta años, que era algo agradable de escuchar, aunque sabía que ella era una mentirosa descarada.

A Blaine no le importaba su edad. Tenía cuarenta y tres años, cuarenta y cuatro en unos cuantos meses. Hasta ahora había vivido una muy buena vida. Claro que había tenido sus altibajos, incluyendo el renunciar a ejercer la abogacía junto a su padre y hermano (y pronto el hijo de Cooper, Grant, cuando tuviera la edad suficiente y terminará la escuela de derecho. Además de los dos hijos mayores de Cooper, los gemelos Charles y Eric que ya estaban trabajando en la empresa). No era algo que Blaine lamentara.

Había pasado por mucho en la última década y no todo era un simple cambio de carrera.

Había conocido a Dale en su segundo año de la escuela de leyes. Dale era inteligente, guapo, tenía una sonrisa que encantaba a cualquiera. Era un estudiante de derecho de tercer grado y sacudió completamente la vida de Blaine.

Habían salido durante un largo tiempo, incluso Dale le había dado una llave de su casa y le dijo que era suya también.

Blaine había amado a Dale más de lo que jamás había amado a alguien más. Había estado en otras relaciones, a corto plazo con algunos hombres antes de conocer a Dale, pero una vez que había visto esa sonrisa, sentido aquellas manos sosteniendo las suyas y esos labios besando los suyos, no hubo absolutamente nada más que Blaine quisiera en el mundo.

Estuvieron juntos casi quince años hasta que Dale lo engañó con un tipo que no estaba seguro siquiera que hablara inglés.

En retrospectiva, Blaine pudo detectar las señales. Durante los últimos años de su relación, Dale comenzó a aceptar un montón de viajes de negocios fuera del país. Él decía que pensaba en la creación de una empresa en Francia o en algún lugar de Europa. Blaine se había emocionado –pensando que se irían juntos – pero Dale nunca lo invitó con él. Al principio no le importó, estaba demasiado envuelto en su propio trabajo –el ser abogado era un trabajo duro y trabajar con su padre y su hermano era agotador –.

Entonces, una tarde, Blaine había salido temprano de la oficina para una cita con el optometrista, así que se fue directamente a casa solo para encontrar a Dale en la cama con aquel tipo –Paulo –. Blaine se marchó de ahí.

Estuvo claro desde ese momento que Dale ya no era feliz con él, y aunque le había dolido mucho el verlo de esa manera, en la cama que habían compartido durante más de una década, Blaine sabía que no tenía sentido quedarse con alguien que no lo quería.

Así que termino con Dale. Se mudó a un nuevo apartamento en menos de una semana y después, con el apoyo de sus amigos y su familia, lo pudo superar.

Fue poco después de la ruptura que Blaine se dio cuenta que ya no quería ser abogado. Él ya no quería lidiar con el mundo empresarial y tampoco quería seguir encontrándose con Dale.

Después de avisarle a su padre su decisión, Blaine se tomó seis meses de descanso para averiguar lo que quería hacer.

Dos semanas más tarde, el literalmente se tropezó con una nueva carreta como consejero en una escuela secundaria. Él había estado hablando con una de sus mejores amigas, Tina Cohen-Chang, cuando le mencionó que un cambió como ese podría ser bueno para él. Blaine estudió a tiempo parcial y fue entrenado para el trabajo por el consejero anterior y, unos meses después de haber comenzado a estudiar ya se sentía listo y capaz de ayudar a los adolescentes de la manera en que él hubiera deseado que lo ayudaran cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria.

Como adolescente, tuvo problemas con su sexualidad además de que solo había conocido a otro muchacho de su año que era gay. El otro chico no había dicho nada hasta mucho tiempo después de la universidad, y en su mayor parte, Blaine no podía culparlo. Fue duro en aquel momento él confesarlo a sus amigos y familiares, Blaine había tenido suerte, en la mayor parte. Sus padres, aunque descontentos a que Blaine optara por ser gay, no lo mencionaron o hicieron gran cosa al respecto, como él había pensado que lo harían.

Él había deseado tantas veces el tener a alguien con quien hablar. Cooper estaba en sus veintitantos cuando Blaine apenas estaba descubriendo quien era y aunque le había dicho que siempre estaría para Blaine, él sabía que la vida de Cooper y sus estudios eran mucho más importantes que la crisis de su hermano pequeño. Es por eso que el ser consejero escolar se sentía como el camino perfecto para Blaine – podría estar ahí para los estudiantes cuando no hubiera alguien en su vida para ayudarles. Él ofrecería sesiones gratuitas y les ayudaría a hacer su vida más fácil en cualquier forma posible.

Fue duro ajustarse a su nuevo trabajo, a su nueva vida y a su nuevo hogar, pero Blaine era capaz de hacerlo. Tenía sus días malos, como todo el mundo, pero era feliz y eso es lo que contaba.

Ahora ya habían pasado tres años desde que era consejero escolar y le encantaba. Era un trabajo flexible, podía crear su propio horario en su mayoría, siempre y cuando él estuviera presente durante la mayor parte de las horas de clase y algunas horas después.

Su trabajo anterior en la firma _Anderson and Sons_ todavía lo vinculaba con la revista Vogue y era un buen amigo de algunos fotógrafos y sus superiores, lo cual fue increíble para poder ayudar a Audrey con su sesión de fotos fuera de las horas regulares de trabajo.

El movimiento de los brazos de Audrey alrededor de sus hombros trajo a Blaine de nuevo al presente. La dejo saltar sobre su espalda y ambos sonrieron a la cámara. Estaba bastante seguro que las fotos lo harían ver como su padre y él podía vivir con eso.

"Entonces, tío Blaine." Dijo Audrey un poco más tarde. "¿Vas a conseguir el número de ese chico lindo o voy a tener que hacer todo el trabajo por ti otra vez?"

Blaine rodó los ojos de manera juguetona. "Eso fue solo una vez, señorita, no te creas celestina."

Audrey sonrió. "¿Así que eso es un sí?"

"No." Contesto Blaine. "No creo que alguien tan joven como Kurt quiera salir con un hombre viejo como yo."

Audrey resopló delicadamente. A Blaine le encantaba eso de ella. "Sería un tonto si no quisiera. ¿Quién sabe? ¡Tal vez le gustan los hombres mayores! Solo tienes una forma de averiguarlo."

Audrey le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dejar ahí a Blaine, sintiéndose un poco aturdido, mientras ella iba a comprobar las fotos que acababan de tomarles.

Blaine negó con la cabeza y trató de no volver a pensar en él sin camisa en la cocina de Vogue mientras Kurt tropezaba con sus palabras tratando de pedirle una disculpa.

**TBC**

* * *

**N/T: Bienvenidos a esta nueva traducción. ¿Les gustó? Como dijo la autora, esta historia va despacito, así que no desesperen que es una gran historia y tiene de TODO :D Ademas de que es todo un placer para mi el poderla traducirla. **

**Ya saben que sus comentarios son recibidos con los brazos abiertos así que no tengan miedo y dejen todo lo que FF les deje. xD**

**Cualquier error en la traducción, me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber. La autora tenia 3 betas para está historia, yo solo tengo mi diccionario ingles-español. **

**Nos estamos leyendo con el siguiente capítulo el viernes. ¡GRACIAS! :3  
**

**¡Feliz domingo! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias para este capítulo: **Ninguna. (Solo que sigue siendo extremadamente lento esto del Klaine, dijo la traductora. xD)

Recuerden que hay un doble POV, la primera mitad es para Kurt y la segunda para Blaine.

* * *

**BREATHE IN NOW**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

A veces, no había nada mejor que salir con las chicas, pensó Kurt. Podían disfrutas de la noche, de la compañía del otro, tener algunas deliciosas bebidas, que Kurt nunca había probado, y simplemente divertirse.

Kurt agarró la mano de Mercedes y la arrastró a la pista de baile, una mano sosteniendo firmemente su piña colada. Él estaba teniendo un gran tiempo con sus amigas.

Santana y Rachel estaban bailando en otro lado y Kurt realmente esperaba que Rachel no hablara enserio sobre cambiar hacia la ruta lésbica porque no creía que ella y Santana juntas fuera una buena idea en lo absoluto. Además, todos ellos vivían juntos por lo que la reacción de la "mañana siguiente" sería una cosa muy incómoda.

"¡Deja de pensar, Boo, solo baila!" Dijo Mercedes.

Kurt le dio una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, tomando un largo sorbo de su bebida y continuó bailando con ella.

Cuando había llegado a Nueva York, recién graduado de la escuela secundaria y con los sueños más grandes en el mundo, nunca había esperado que su vida fuera lo que es ahora. Había soñado con ser una estrella de Broadway, pero la ruta de sus sueños había cambiado y no podía ser más feliz ahora que estaba en Vogue. Había completado una pasantía bajo el mando de Isabelle cuando ella trabajaba en un departamento diferente, pero ella lo había amado tanto, que cuando fue ascendida, le dijo a Kurt que lo quería a él y solo a él para ser su asistente ejecutivo.

Kurt había aprovechado la oportunidad. No solo era el tener trabajar para la revista Vogue, ahora estaba rodeado todos los días de moda y eso le permitía tener un vestuario increíble. El trabajo era duro y gobernaba gran parte de su vida, pero los beneficios eran increíbles.

Esa era su carrera y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Tenía veintidós años de edad y estaba más que listo para comenzar su vida como un adulto responsable y trabajador.

La universidad había sido sorprendente y desafiante a la vez. Había tenido su primera relación apropiada en su primer año como universitario con un chico llamado Ashley. Habían salido durante seis meses antes de darse cuenta que querían cosas diferentes. Ashley era más un espíritu libre y Kurt quería algo un poco más serio que a alguien que no quería estar atado a una sola persona.

Ellos se habían separado y Kurt todavía lo veía en algunas ocasiones para tomar un café, pero Ashley era feliz al no estar atado a una sola persona y Kurt estaba contento por él.

Su segunda relación había sido con Shaun, un chico de su clase de historia de la moda al final de su primer año de universidad. Kurt había pensado en el momento que, posiblemente, él podría ser el indicado, pero se dio cuenta que estaba muy equivocado cuando vio a Shaun pegar los labios a los de una chica de primer año en una fiesta a la que habían asistido juntos. Esa relación apenas había durado un mes.

El chico al que le termino dando su virginidad, y que era una increíble persona, había sido Tobías. Él no estaba en ninguna clase de Kurt, ni trabajaba en las oficinas de Vogue, se conocieron gracias a Santana en una noche de micrófono abierto que ella y Mercedes asistían a menudo. Tobías era un músico, tocaba la guitarra para una banda que estaba esperando conseguir su gran oportunidad.

Kurt se enamoró muy rápido y era seguro afirmar que Tobías también lo había hecho. Ellos eran inseparables en sus mejores tiempos y Kurt amaba la manera en la que Tobías lo hacía sentir. Él le traía el desayuno a la cama, lo llevaba en románticas citas y cada momento que pasaban juntos, hacia a Kurt enamorarse cada vez más.

Casi un año de relación después, la banda de Tobías consiguió su gran oportunidad y después de una larga discusión, habían decidido terminar. No era justo para ninguno de los dos permanecer juntos cuando Tobías estaría viajando y Kurt no quería que él se sintiera culpable si conocía a otra persona mientras no estaba en Nueva York.

Desde entonces, Kurt solo había estado en un par de citas y había dormido con solo otro chico, pero se había sentido increíblemente culpable después.

Después de eso, y de una larga conversación con Rachel, Kurt había decidido que dormir con cualquiera no era para él. No quería tener relaciones sexuales con alguien solo por el simple hecho de hacerlo – quería que significara algo.

Santana se había reído al principio, diciendo que él no necesitaba tener sentimientos con alguien para tener relaciones sexuales, pero Kurt estaba firme en su decisión y en sus razones. No le importaba si Santana se acostaba con cada Mujer que quería, él quería a alguien especial para compartir esa conexión. Las palabras de su padre cuando tenía diecisiete años todavía resonaban en su mente: _que él importaba y que no solo iba a tener intimidad con alguien solo por qué sí. _

Sin embargo, eso no le impedía disfrutar de la compañía de otros hombres.

"¿Quieres bailar?" Le preguntó un chico que apareció de repente a un lado de Kurt.

Kurt le dedicó una sonrisa. "Claro." Él estuvo de acuerdo, lanzándole un guiño a Mercedes. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y Kurt dejo que el tipo lo tomara de la mano y lo llevara más lejos entre la multitud de gente, presionándose juntos.

El chico sin nombre, lo envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y lo pego junto a él. Poso sus manos sobre la espalda baja de Kurt. Kurt las guio suavemente de regreso a la parte de arriba de su espalda. Le sonrió y levantó los brazos para acomodarlos alrededor de los hombros del chico, acercándose un poco más.

Apenas había el espacio suficiente para que entrara el aire entre ellos, pero en ese momento no importaba. Kurt podía sentir el golpe del sonido viajando a través del piso, por lo que sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle el cuerpo.

Si él se hubiera sentido más audaz, habría besado a ese chico, pero cuando la canción termino, Kurt le sonrió y se desenredo de él para regresar con sus amigas.

"Wow, Kurt. Eso fue sexy." Dijo Rachel, abanicándose mientras Kurt se reunía con ella en su mesa.

Kurt sonrió. "Sí, lo fue." Respondió, tomando de la margarita de Rachel.

"¿No vas a regresar con él?" Preguntó.

Kurt soltó un bufido. "Yo solo quería bailar." Respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Esa fue una oportunidad perdida." Santana añadió mientras tomaba de la bebida de Rachel. Luego les dedico un guiño a ambos y regreso a la pista para bailar con una mujer que recién había encontrado.

El chico con el que Kurt había bailado le dio su número de teléfono y se despidió con una gran sonrisa. Kurt se guardó el número y le dedico a Rachel una cómplice mirada.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada." Dijo Rachel con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. "Solo quiero verte feliz y él se veía como si pudiera hacerte feliz. Probablemente varias veces en una noche."

Kurt se rio y se bajó de su taburete en la barra. "Tal vez la próxima vez." Dijo. "¿Más bebidas?"

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. "Por favor."

Kurt se acercó a la barra y pidió bebidas para los cuatro, se sentía feliz a pesar de que Rachel pensara lo contrario.

Esa noche, él y Rachel se metieron en su cama y se acurrucaron bajo las sabanas. Los fríos pies de Rachel presionándose contra las pantorrillas de Kurt mientras se acomodaban.

El novio de Mercedes, Sam, había llegado a la mitad de la noche después de su turno de trabajo y Mercedes se había ido a con él a su casa. Santana había dejado la barra para irse con la mujer con la que había estado bailando.

"Nos buscaremos novios pronto. ¿Verdad, Kurt?" Preguntó Rachel en voz baja.

"Por supuesto que lo haremos." Respondió. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Me siento sola."

"Gracias." Dijo Kurt con sequedad.

Rachel le dio un manotazo en el brazo. "Sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Rachel, Logan y tú terminaron hace tres días." Señaló. "No puedes sentirte sola tan rápido."

Rachel hizo un mohín. "Que buen mejor amigo eres." Murmuró mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos, lo que lo obligo a abrazarla.

Kurt rodo los ojos con cariño y se acurruco más cerca. El hombre perfecto para ti está por ahí en alguna parte." Dijo en voz baja. "Y con suerte, su ego y talento no será más grande que el tuyo, espero."

"Cántame para dormir." Exigió Rachel adormilada.

Kurt asintió y comenzó a cantarle una canción de cuna que su madre solía cantar para él cuando era pequeño. A la mitad de la canción, al más puro estilo de Rachel, ella se le unió a la canción. Con el tiempo sus palabras se hicieron más distantes y se quedó dormida en los brazos de Kurt.

Kurt se preguntó, no por primera vez, si así era como iba a ser el resto de su vida – Abrazar a su mejor amiga con el corazón roto mientras él seguía solo.

Él negó con la cabeza, pensando que eso era ridículo.

Al menos conseguiría primero un perro.

* * *

"¿Descanso para el café?"

Blaine levantó la vista de su computadora portátil para ver a Tina apoyada en el marco de la puerta, sostenía dos humeantes tazas de café. Él asintió con la cabeza, podía olerlas desde donde estaba sentado y de repente se sintió ansioso por un poco de cafeína. "Por favor." Dijo, guardando sus documentos y cerrando su computadora.

"¿Cómo ha estado tu día?"

Algunos días, esa era una pregunta capciosa para Blaine. Estaba teniendo cada vez más y más sesiones con los estudiantes. Algunos regulares, otros nuevos, pero cada uno traía sus propios problemas y Blaine quería escucharlos y ayudarlos a encontrar soluciones para que lo resolvieran, o al menos aceptaran el consejo.

"Largo." Respondió Blaine.

Tina puso la taza delante de él y se sentó en uno de los dos sillones a los lados de la oficina. Blaine se levantó y se unió a ella. Ahí era donde les gustaba sentarse y poder hablar tranquilamente, sin necesidad de tener un escritorio entre ellos.

Blaine tomo un largo sorbo de café antes de ponerlo en el suelo junto al sofá.

Tina se acomodó el largo cabello negro sobre su hombro y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra. "Escupe."

Tina era la profesora de música de la escuela. Ella dirigía el club Glee, así que de vez en cuando Blaine se unía a ellos, siempre que tenía ganas de cantar con los estudiantes. Ella era increíblemente talentosa y habían sido amigos desde la universidad – donde se habían conocido.

Tina era también una de sus mejores amigas. Ella y su esposo, Mike, habían ayudado a Blaine después de su ruptura con Dale. Lo dejaron emborracharse y llorar sobre sus hombros cada vez que lo necesitaba y, Tina había sido quien alentó a Blaine para comenzar a salir de nuevo. Blaine la quería como a la hermana que nunca tuvo. Ella era una persona increíble y se alegraba de contar con tan buenos amigos como lo eran ella y Mike.

"Uno de mis estudiantes tiene problemas con su sexualidad." Comenzó Blaine. "Él está tan asustado de que su padre lo odie y yo solo deseo poder protegerlo de todo, Tina."

"Sé que quieres." Dijo Tina con cariño. "Eso es lo que siente un buen consejero. Te relaciones con ellos y no respiras en sus cuellos como los viejos profesores de aquí."

"Sutilmente me has hecho sentir mi edad, Tina." Bromeo Blaine.

Tina le lanzó un guiño y tomo un sorbo de su café.

Blaine suspiró y miró a su taza como si está le mostrara todas las respuestas. "Yo lo animé a tomarse su tiempo, para probar las aguas primero en casa. Lo último que quiero es que lo lastimen si es que alguien más se llega a enterar antes que sus padres, no quiero que su padre reaccione mal. Quiero que mis estudiantes estén lo más seguro posible.

"Estas haciendo lo correcto." Respondió Tina. "Sabes que lo haces."

Blaine asintió. "Lo sé. Solo desearía que esto no fuera todavía un problema. Estamos en el siglo XXI, el matrimonio gay es legal en la mitad del país y la otra mitad está en proceso para darse cuenta que se están quedando atrás en el tiempo."

"Ven al club Glee está tarde." Tina sugirió. "Canta sobre tus preocupaciones con los chicos. Será terapéutico."

Blaine sonrió. "Creo que lo haré."

Blaine tomó otro sorbo de su café y un momento más tarde alguien estaba llamando a la puerta de su oficina.

"¿Sr. Anderson?"

Blaine miro hacia la puerta. "Pasa."

Hayley, una de sus visitantes regulares, miraba entre él y Tina.

Tina se levantó del sofá. "Los voy a dejar solos." Dijo suavemente. "Te veré en Glee, Blaine."

Blaine asintió y se levantó para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. "Toma asiento, Hayley."

Hayley dejo su mochila junto al asiento que Tina acaba de abandonar y Blaine se sentó frente a ella, dejando a Hayley hablar de todo lo que necesitaba sacar de su mente. Ella tenía muchos problemas en casa y visitaba a Blaine casi a diario. Blaine se alegraba de poder estar ahí para ella, servir un poco como desahogo para ella al menos media hora o más.

Hayley era una estudiante muy inteligente que a menudo le recordaba a Blaine lo mucho que amaba su trabajo. Había progresado mucho desde que habían comenzado a tener sesiones regulares y Blaine estaba orgulloso. Antes lo visitaba dos veces a la semana, cuando las calificaciones de Hayley eran menores a una C en su promedio, con su ayuda ahora ella obtení como calificaciones de manera regular.

Cuando Hayley no necesitaba desahogarse, Blaine la ayudaba a estudiar, guiándola con las respuestas que el sabia y que ella no había descubierto.

Ese día hablaron de las preocupaciones de Hayley y para cuando la campana sonó anunciando el final del día escolar, Hayley se sentía mucho mejor. Blaine le dio un suave apretón en el hombro y ella salió de su oficina con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Blaine guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la sala del coro. Se sentó en el piano y comenzó a tocar mientras esperaba a que llegaran los miembros del club Glee.

A la mitad de su canción, Tina se sentó junto a él en el banco, inmediatamente tomando el hilo de la canción para comenzar a tocar y a cantar junto a él. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, todos los miembros del club habían llegado y estaban cantando junto a ellos.

Tina tenía razón. Cantar sobre tus preocupaciones era terapéutico.

"Sr. Anderson, su voz es de ensueño." Ann, una de las integrantes del club Glee comentó. Él sonrió y le dio las gracias antes de tomar asiento en la parte de atrás para ver a los otros tomar su turno como el centro de atención.

**TBC.**

* * *

**N/T: ¡Ya conocimos a más personajes! :DDD Y les prometo que más de alguno coughHAYLEYcough va a tener gran importancia en esto de unir a Kurt y Blaine. **

**Me emocionaron mucho sus comentarios del primer capítulo :') Y muchas gracias por leer a todos, en verdad se los agradezco mucho. **

**Gracias a Gabriela Cruz, ValeAsencio, Cannelle Vert, Miichy CrissColfer, Adriana11, Darren's Loveeer y AmiDela por comentar. **

**Les dije viernes, hoy es miércoles lo sé. Pero ando feliz así que me puse a traducir a la velocidad de la luz y como lo terminé temprano... pues se los dejo. :D**

**Nos leemos pronto, les diré que el lunes, pero todo puede suceder. **

**Un abrazo y tengan un lindo día. **

**Lp' n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias para este capítulo:** Ninguna, solo que la traductora es un poco lenta y lo siente mucho, mucho.

Recuerden que hay un doble POV, la primera mitad es para Kurt y la segunda para Blaine.

* * *

**BREATHE IN NOW**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Después de otra cita fallida, Kurt estaba a punto de renunciar a las citas que le organizaban sus amigas. Apreciaba sus esfuerzos, pero los chicos que escogían para él no eran su tipo. Había estado en al menos cinco citas en el último mes y ya comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

Esta vez –en contra de su buen juicio– había dejado a Sam elegirle una cita. Sam estaba seguro que las chicas no podían elegir al hombre correcto, porque no eran hombres. Kurt pensó que tal vez tenía razón hasta que se reunió con el chico que Sam había elegido para él. Su nombre era Axel y era la persona más poco interesante que Kurt había conocido en su vida. Kurt no tenía idea de por qué rayos Sam había pensado que sería una buena idea. Axel fue un poco tonto y confianzudo durante la primera mitad de la cita y cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a obtener nada por parte de Kurt, lo dejo, explicando que necesitaba ir al baño. Después de media hora, Kurt pago la cuenta de la cena y salió del restaurante.

Él iba a tener unas cuantas palabras con Sam cuando lo tuviera enfrente.

Kurt quería darse por vencido. Estaba harto de tener citas con toda clase de chicos incorrectos. Necesitaba a alguien que tuviera un poco más de estabilidad y no solo el 'Estoy en camino a tener mi propia compañía de internet' como le había dicho Axel.

Kurt bajo las escaleras hacia el metro y se dirigió a la plataforma del tren que recién llegaría. Enderezo su ropa y comprobó en su teléfono el tiempo que llevaba esperando cuando sintió que alguien tropezaba con él por detrás. Estaba acostumbrado a la gente que no se fijaba por donde caminaba, le pasaba todo el tiempo desde que se había mudado a Nueva york, solo que a veces lo sobresaltaba. Sobre todo cuando esa persona realmente le pedía una disculpa.

Kurt miró a la persona pidiéndole disculpas y se dio cuenta que estaba cara a cara con el hombre al que le había derramado el café en las oficinas de Vogue hace apenas unas semanas atrás.

"Blaine." Kurt exclamó.

Blaine sonrió ampliamente. "Kurt." Dijo en respuesta. "Interesante chocar contigo de nuevo."

Kurt le sonrió, contento por encontrar una cara amable después de la noche que había tenido. "Lo mismo digo."

"¿Cómo estás? Puedo ver que libre de café."

Kurt se sonrojó un poco. "Por tu bien."

Blaine se rio, el sonido hizo un grato cosquilleo en el estómago de Kurt. "¿Estas tomando este tren?"

Kurt miró hacia el tren que recién llegaba a la estación. "Sí." Respondió. "Al fin voy a casa."

Entraron juntos al tren, y por primera vez a Kurt no le importaba el tener a alguien sentado a su lado.

Blaine dejó a Kurt sentarse primero y luego se sentó a su lado. Ese gesto fue lo suficientemente caballeroso para Kurt, que no pudo evitar que su estómago revoloteara en ese instante. El cuerpo de Blaine se sentía cálido al tacto y, por primera vez en la historia, Kurt estaba agradecido por el estrecho espacio en el tren. Sentarse junto a un chico atractivo y que en realidad era agradable y no completamente falso, era algo totalmente raro para Kurt.

"¿Terminaste tarde de trabajar? Yo no sabía que el personal de Vogue trabajaba hasta tarde. Pensé que solo le dejaban ese trabajo a nosotros los abogados. Bueno, ya no soy un abogado."

"¿No se supone que eres modelo?" Preguntó Kurt, confundido.

"Oh." Respondió Blaine sonriendo ampliamente. "Eso lo hice por mi sobrina, Audrey, la conociste brevemente. Ella quiere ser modelo y estábamos haciendo la sesión de fotos para ella. Yo solía trabajar en _Anderson and Sons, _el despacho de abogados, y el que tengamos buenas conexiones en Vogue nos permitió hacer esa sesión en fin de semana."

"Oh." Dijo Kurt, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Eso tiene sentido."

"Siento decepcionarte." Agregó Blaine. "¿Estabas esperando que yo fuera modelo?"

"Oh, dios, no." Respondió Kurt al instante. "Quiero decir, no es que tenga algo en contra de los modelos, por supuesto. Solo que algunos de los que trabajan para nosotros no son de las personas más agradables."

"Puedo imaginarlo." Blaine estuvo de acuerdo. "Aud está muy interesada en ello, a pesar de que ella puede hacer cualquier cosas increíble como… bueno, supongo que será una modelo increíble, si eso es lo que la hace feliz."

"Eres un buen tío." Dijo Kurt, moviéndose en su asiento para mirar un poco más hacia Blaine.

Ese día usaba gafas y Kurt pensó que enmarcaban perfectamente su cara. Blaine tenía la mirada de un sexy profesor lo que hacía a Kurt sentir un hormigueo en el estómago de tan solo pensarlo.

"Gracias." Contestó Blaine. "Lo intentó. Solo tengo a Aud y a sus hermanos, Grant, Charles y Eric, así que me gusta apoyarlos tanto como me sea posible. Ahora es más difícil ya que los chicos son mayores. Aud es la única lo suficientemente joven como para dejarla salirse con la suya."

"Déjame adivinar, cuando eran niños… ¿los regresabas a casa con altos niveles de azúcar?" Bromeó Kurt.

"Por supuesto." Contestó Blaine sonriendo. "Es como una tradición para cualquier tío."

"Apuesto que sí."

Kurt sintió el estremecimiento que hacia el tren en cada parada, levanto la mirada sintiéndose decepcionado. "Esta es mi parada." Dijo. "Fue bueno verte de nuevo. Sin ningún accidente con café."

Blaine se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Kurt. "Fue bueno verte también." Contestó, tendiéndole la mano. Kurt lo miro cuidadosamente durante unos momentos antes de estrechar su mano y salir del tren.

El resto de su camino a casa, Kurt no pudo dejar de pensar en la manera como se sentía la mano de Blaine sobre la suya.

* * *

Las reuniones era algo a lo que Blaine no era capaz de escapar, no importaba el trabajo que tuviera. Como abogado, tenían una reunión semanal con todo el personal los miércoles por la mañana. Como socio principal de la firma, estaba obligado a asistir a todas las reuniones, incluso si no quería hacerlo.

Las reuniones en la escuela eran mucho más tranquilas y relajadas que en el despacho de su padre, lo cual agradecía. La mayor parte del tiempo, Blaine solo tenía que sentarse y observar a los demás miembros del personal y de vez en cuando responder cuando en verdad lo necesitaba.

La reunión Blaine tuvo al final del trabajo no duro mucho, por lo que estaba agradecido.

La escuela ya estaba vacía cuando se dirigía al estacionamiento del personal por su auto. Tenía un partido de tenis a las cinco con su mejor amigo, Mike Chang, y Blaine no podía esperar a salir de allí.

Mi fue quien lo convenció para tomar al tenis como deporte para aliviar el estrés después de su ruptura y Blaine había descubierto que le gustaba mucho.

En la firma, el deporte favorito para ver era el fútbol y para practicar lo era el golf, por lo que desde muy joven, Blaine había aprendido a jugarlo. Él recordaba estar en competencias de golf desde los veinte años y le había ido bastante bien hasta de que se centró más en ser abogado y dejo al golf como un deporte para jugar los fines de semana cuando tenía tiempo libre.

Mike lo estaba esperando cuando llego a las canchas del club de tenis. Blaine lo saludo con una sonrisa y un abrazo antes de ambos dirigirse a la cancha.

De vez en cuando hacían partidos dobles, por lo general eran Mike y Tina contra Blaine y Audrey, ya que a ella le encantaba jugar con ellos al tenis. Era agradable tenerla ahí para distraerlo del hecho de que el que solía ser su compañero para jugar era Dale.

Mike era un gran jugador y los partidos entre ellos eran vigorosos y entretenidos, siempre dejaban a Blaine con ganas de jugar más pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose absolutamente agotado.

Mike sirvió primero y Blaine inmediatamente regreso la pelota. Se concentró en el juego, dejando atrás todos los pensamientos del trabajo y sus estudiantes durante el partido. Era fácil el que sus preocupaciones regresaran a él, pero en ese momento se aseguró de concentrarse únicamente en el juego para no distraerse o estropearlo.

Blaine encontró en el tenis un gran alivio para la tensión después de un mal día. Era demasiado fácil dejar atrás sus frustraciones con cada golpe de la raqueta contra la pelota.

Mike compartía ese sentimiento en muchas ocasiones. Trabajaba en un hospital como cirujano y Blaine lo había llamado un par de veces para sacar su frustración en un buen partido. Ya fuera por la pérdida de un paciente o simplemente para sentir alivio después de una cirugía, los dos se ayudaban y Blaine disfrutaba hacerlo.

Blaine se distrajo durante la siguiente ronda del juego y tomo una respiración profunda, viendo la pelota rebotar lejos, muy lejos de su alcance.

"Buen juego." Dijo Mike, haciendo girar su raqueta de tenis en sus manos.

Blaine sonrió y estrecho su mano en señal de felicitación. "Hoy estuviste muy bien."

"Tú estabas distraído." Le respondió Mike. "Deja de pensar en lo que pasa afuera, Blaine. Esa es la regla número uno cuando llegamos aquí. Solo centrarnos en el juego."

Blaine asintió de nuevo. "Lo sé." Dijo. "Es solo que ha sido una muy larga semana."

"Deberías venir a cenar con Tina y conmigo." Sugirió Mike, tapando su botella de agua. "Tal vez te vendría bien un poco de tiempo con amigos."

"No quiero imponerles algo." Contesto Blaine, limpiando su frente con una toalla antes de dirigirse de nuevo adentro del club para ducharse y cambiarse.

Mike negó con la cabeza. "Nada de eso, no nos impones nada." Dijo. "Le prometimos a Valerie que esta noche podía tener la casa para prepararle la cena a su novia – es su aniversario de un año y Val no lo quiere festejar afuera, quiere hacer algo dentro."

"Aww, eso es lindo." Sonrió Blaine. "Wow, ¿ya ha pasado un año?"

"Lo sé." Dijo Mike. "Me siento viejo."

Blaine rio entre dientes, abriendo el grifo de la ducha. "Ni siquiera pareces de más de treinta años."

"Si yo no estuviera casado…" Bromeó Mike.

Blaine sonrió a Mike desde el otro lado de las duchas. "Sí." Estuvo de acuerdo.

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que ambos terminaron de ducharse. Blaine salió a ponerse de nuevo su ropa del día, sintiéndola humedecer al entrar en contacto con su piel.

"Primero vamos a ir por unos tragos." Dijo Mike mientras salía de la ducha. "Solo para relajarnos un poco, así no tendremos que llegar a casa antes de tiempo."

Blaine asintió. "Solo dime dónde encontrarlos." Respondió.

Mike le dio la dirección del lugar al que irían primero. Blaine terminó de peinarse y dejo el club para regresar a su apartamento.

Había una cosa que a Blaine le alegraba de trabajar en una escuela secundaria sin ser un maestro y era el hecho de no tener trabajos o pruebas para revisar en casa. Sabía lo abrumada que podía estar Tina con cosas como esas y se alegraba de no tener tareas que revisar los fines de semana.

Blaine se acomodó en su sillón favorito con un libro mientras esperaba que llegara la hora para verse con Mike y Tina.

Se perdió tanto en la historia que estaba leyendo que no se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que ya había pasado y que solo tenía media hora para prepararse y llegar al bar.

Blaine se vistió, con una camisa color azul. Se puso sus pantalones color negro favoritos, pensando que por ser viejo no significaba no querer sentirse bien vestido. Sabía que era poco probable encontrarse con alguien conocido en el bar al que iban (y Blaine no era de las personas que se conseguían ligues de una noche), pero suponía que no perdía nada con, al menos, explorar un poco mientras salía a divertirse.

Llego diez minutos tarde al bar que estaba semi-lleno de gente y se encontró con Tina y Mike en una de las mesas, después de una disculpa ya estaba sentado con ellos.

Tina hizo un gesto de que no importaba y Mike se puso de pie para recoger las bebidas.

"Entonces, este lugar es nuevo." Le dijo Blaine a Tina.

Tina le sonrió, curvando su mano sobre la palma de Blaine, era un breve gesto que había desarrollado a lo largo de los años para ayudar a Blaine a sentirse cómodo en los nuevos lugares que visitaban. "Es un bar-karaoke." Respondió ella.

Blaine miró hacia donde Tina estaba mirando y vio el escenario a un lado, con la gente haciendo fila alrededor, obviamente ansiosos por un turno como el centro de atención, aunque solo fuese durante cuatro minutos.

"No puedo creer que Mike haya dejado que lo trajeras aquí." Dijo Blaine, sorprendido.

"No lo eso, también le hice prometer que cantaría conmigo antes de que terminara la noche." Tina respondió lanzándole un guiño a Blaine.

Blaine sonrió y regreso la mirada a Mike que ya había llegado con todas las bebidas y se sentaba de nuevo a lado de Tina. Blaine tomo su bebida y le dio un largo sorbo mientras miraba alrededor del lugar semi lleno de gente. Había personas de todas las edades paseándose alrededor, charlando con sus amigos o de pie solos con sus teléfonos en mano.

Blaine vio hacia donde un grupo de chicas se reían con entusiasmo, claramente discutiendo quien iba a cantar primero una canción. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras dejaba su bebida sobre la mesa, preguntándose si Tina intentaría convencerlo a él también para cantar.

"Deberíamos quedarnos aquí esta noche." Dijo Tina después de que el primer grupo de chicas había cantado. "Podemos pedir papas fritas y tan solo olvidar nuestra reservación para cenar porque esas chicas que cantaron lo hicieron increíble y en verdad quiero escuchar más."

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, estaba más que contento de estar ahí y simplemente ver a los amantes del karaoke cantando con todo el corazón.

"Solo déjenme llamar al restaurante." Dijo Mike, poniéndose de pie para hacer la llamada.

Tina le sonrió y después bebió el resto de su bebida.

"Voy por más bebidas." Dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie.

"Tráeme lo mismo, por favor." Respondió Tina moviendo la cabeza. "A Mike también."

Blaine se dirigió a la barra, apoyándose en ella mientras esperaba a que le sirvieran.

Alguien rozó a su lado mientras uno de los meseros llegaba a servirles. Blaine miró hacia arriba, listo para pedir su orden una vez que la otra persona terminará cuando capto la mirada de perfil de una persona conocida.

Era Kurt de Vogue y Blaine no podía dejar de pensar en lo guapo que se veía bajo la opaca luz de la barra.

"Lo siento." Dijo Kurt mientras volteaba hacia Blaine, bandeja de bebidas en una mano. "¡Oh, hola!"

Blaine sintió como algo se apretaba en su estómago con la radiante sonrisa de Kurt. "Hola." Respondió con la misma radiante sonrisa.

"¡Yo… ya regreso!" Dijo Kurt, rápidamente cruzando el lugar.

Blaine miró hacia la persona que había atendido a Kurt, este lo miraba con una ceja levantada. Blaine ordeno sus bebidas, consiguiendo dos de todo y dos órdenes de papas fritas porque Tina lo mataría si no las ordenaba también."

Un momento después, Kurt reapareció, poniendo la bandeja vacía de nuevo en la barra y dándole a Blaine otra sonrisa.

"Nunca te había visto por aquí." Dijo Kurt apoyando un codo en la barra, fijando su mirada con la de Blaine.

"Oh, es mi primera vez." Respondió Blaine tratando de no mirar demasiado obviamente. "Vine con un par de amigos."

Blaine hizo un gesto hacia donde Tina y Mike estaban sentados juntos, ambos abrazados. Incluso después de todos esos años casados, ambos estaban todavía tan enamorados como antes. Eso hacia feliz a Blaine.

"Yo también." Dijo Kurt. "El diablo con el vestido rojo a punto de subir al escenario es una de mis compañeras de departamento, Santana." Blaine miró hacia el escenario, donde estaba la amiga de Kurt. "Ella tiene una increíble voz."

Blaine estuvo de acuerdo a los tres segundos de oírla cantar. Ella cantaba una canción de Adele y Blaine nunca antes había oído algo así, lo hacía estremecer. Ella era muy buena.

"Wow." Dijo Blaine, aturdido. "Ella es increíble."

Kurt asintió, con una expresión de orgullo en su rostro. "No se lo digas, sin embargo, ella tiene un ego bastante grande de todos modos."

Blaine sonrió. "Los cumplidos son buenos para el alma."

"Oh, Santana sabe que es buena." Dijo Kurt. "Venimos aquí por lo menos una vez a la semana y la gente aquí pide que ella cante."

"Puedo ver por qué." Respondió Blaine, mirando como Santana terminaba de cantar. "Y tú, ¿cantas?"

Kurt sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, lo hago." Dijo. "Santana y yo vamos a cantar juntos en un rato más, si es que todavía vas a estar por aquí."

"Yo…" Blaine asintió, sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco. "Sí, definitivamente estaré aquí un rato más."

"Bien." Respondió Kurt. "Nos vemos más tarde, parece que tu orden ha llegado."

Kurt señalo hacia la bandeja con bebidas y papas fritas que estaba siendo deslizada para él. Sonrió una vez más a Blaine antes de irse. Blaine se volteó para agradecer por la bandeja, tomándola y regresando a la mesa con sus amigos.

"¿Quién era ese chico lindo con el que estabas hablando?" Preguntó Tina inmediatamente. Blaine debió haber sabido que no era bueno asumir que ella no los habría notado.

"Oh, ese era Kurt." Explico Blaine. "Él trabaja en Vogue y lo conocí la semana en la que Audrey tuvo su sesión de fotos."

"Yum." Dijo Tina, dándole a Blaine un guiño.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, ignorándola a propósito concentrándose en la chica que había tomado el escenario.

Blaine miró un momento a la chica que estaba cantando, finalmente su mirada comenzó a vagar por todo el lugar. Se detuvo en Kurt, que estaba sentado en una de las mesas con otras cuatro chicas y un chico. Kurt echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose de algo, y Blaine podía jurar que podía oírlo aun con el ruido del lugar.

Blaine no estaba seguro de que era lo qué lo mantenía mirando a Kurt, pero era algo tentador. Blaine se preguntaba cómo sería el realmente pasar un momento agradable para conocer a Kurt. Sabía que era una idea tonta, llena de esperanzas. Él era mucho mayor que Kurt, por lo menos unos veinte años. Había nulas posibilidades de que a Kurt le gustaría conocer a Blaine de la misma manera que Blaine quería conocerlo.

Blaine apartó la mirada de ese lado de la habitación y tomo un par de papas fritas, obligándose a concentrarse en la conversación que Tina y Mike estaban teniendo acerca del karaoke.

"¡Debemos cantar, Blaine!" Dijo Tina un rato después. Ella y Mike ya habían cantado juntos.

"Yo…" Blaine hizo una pausa, mirando a Kurt subir al escenario con Santana.

"¡Ohh, ese es el chico de hace rato!" Señaló Tina. "¿Me preguntó si es bueno?"

Sí, definitivamente lo era, decidió Blaine al segundo en el que Kurt comenzó a cantar. Tenía la voz de un ángel. Era un cliché pensar de esa manera, pero Blaine no podía encontrar otra descripción que se ajustara adecuadamente a los sonidos que emanaban de la boca de Kurt.

Santana también era increíble, cantaba maravillosamente. Blaine sintió escalofríos subiendo desde su espina dorsal cuando Kurt llego a una nota particularmente alta. Siguió observándolo, completamente atrapado por su presentación.

Una vez que la canción terminó, todo el bar se llenó de aplausos. Kurt hizo una pequeña reverencia y tomo la mano de Santana, ambos abandonando el escenario.

"No creo que podamos superar eso." Dijo Blaine con voz ronca. Alargo la mano hacia su bebida, tomándosela toda de un solo trago. Se lamio los labios, eliminando las últimas gotas que se habían aferrado ahí, tratando de calmar sus pensamientos. La canción repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente.

"Estoy segura de que lo haremos muy bien." Dijo Tina. "¡Voy a buscar una canción!"

Blaine negó con la cabeza, pero Tina ya estaba a un lado del escenario eligiendo la canción. Blaine solo sonrió dirigiéndose hacia Mike. "Va a elegir una canción pop, ¿cierto?"

Mike se limitó a sonreír. "Ustedes dos son muy buenos con canciones pop."

"Diez dólares a que es de Katy Perry."

"Trato."

Tina regresó un momento después, tomando la mano de Blaine y dirigiéndose de vuelta al escenario.

"Nosotros somos los siguientes." Dijo Tina. "Espero que estés de humor para hacerlos temblar, Blaine."

A Blaine ni siquiera le importo que la canción que Tina eligió era Last Friday Night de Katy Perry, puesto que había sido una de sus favoritas cuando salió. Tina y él la habían cantado juntos para los chicos del club Glee una vez y a ellos les había gustado bastante, además de que había sido muy divertido.

Tina subió al escenario y Blaine la siguió de cerca, preparándose para las primeras notas de la canción.

Era como si lo estuvieran transportando de vuelta a la sala del coro en el segundo que abrió la boca para cantar. La familiar sensación de perderse en la canción lo venció haciendo que Blaine cantara con todo su corazón, bailando alrededor con Tina en el escenario, ganándose el aplauso de la multitud.

A medida que la canción seguía, la mirada de Blaine se encontró con la de Kurt y le sonrió antes de regresar la atención a Tina. Terminaron de cantar con una ronda de aplausos mientras bajaban del escenario. Mirando de nuevo hacia donde estaba Kurt, notando como seguía sonriéndole.

Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa, dándole un pequeño guiño y, por dentro, sintiéndose totalmente eufórico.

**TBC.**

* * *

**N/T: Por favor no me maten ni me escondan los calzones T_T Sé que dije que actualizaría el lunes pero tuve un horrible bloqueo mentar y unas ganas terribles de copiar y pegar todo en el traductor de google D: Así que esperé hasta sentirme mejor y poder hacer bien mi trabajo. Además de que son mis ultimos días de vacaciones y estoy dando vueltas como loca de la universidad a mi casa para poder inscribirme y es todo un show! **

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeno... xD En fin, espero les haya gustado esté capítulo tanto como a mi me gusto traducirlo :D ¡Ya nos estamos acercando a su primer "acercamiento" real! xD *fiesta* **

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer, en verdad lo aprecio muchisímo. Miles de gracias a AmiDela, Gabriela Cruz, Vane, ValeAsencio, Darren's Loveeer, Adriana11, Mirierux y Gm23 por su preciosos y muy valorados comentarios. En verdad, los adoro. :D**

**Nos estamos leyendo el viernes con un verso más en TGOF y el sabado con otro capítulo de está historia. **

**Tengan un lindo día. **

**Lp' n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

Esté capítulo fue totalmente traducido por mi querida compañera **ValeAsencio** (Lo cual se lo agradezco infinitamente)

Mi único trabajo el día de hoy fue el hacerla de **beta** en la revisión final del capítulo.

Recuerden que hay un doble POV, la primera mitad es para Kurt y la segunda para Blaine.

* * *

**BREATHE IN NOW**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Nunca hubo un momento aburrido en la oficina de la revista Vogue. Siempre había algo que hacer o algo sucedía. Kurt lo amaba. Amaba el ritmo rápido y natural del trabajo, el hecho de que nada parecía estar quieto durante más de cinco minutos y que las nuevas ideas iban y venían tan rápido como se creaban. Le encantaba trabajar en el mundo de la moda y ser capaz de formar parte de las ideas y la toma de decisiones. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

Cuando era más joven, Kurt solía confeccionar una gran cantidad de sus trajes. Crecer en Ohio en realidad no había sido un buen lugar para que Kurt expresara quién era a través de la ropa, pero desde que se mudó a Nueva York y se acomodo en su trabajo de ensueño, Kurt nunca desperdiciaba una oportunidad para la moda.

Él amaba los colores, las telas, los diseños intrincados y todos los accesorios posibles. Era el paraíso para él.

– ¿Café?

Kurt miró hacia arriba, viendo a Andrew, uno de los internos, sosteniendo una taza de café para él. Kurt tomó con gratitud la bebida ofrecida y le dio las gracias.

– Lauren me ha dicho que tus fotos están listas en el laboratorio. – añadió Andrew antes de salir.

Kurt recogió su teléfono y el café y se dirigió al laboratorio fotográfico en el piso de abajo. Le habían pedido que organice una sesión de fotos la semana antes a la nueva línea y era una gran responsabilidad - una que Kurt nunca había tenido antes. Estaba orgulloso de que Isabelle quería que participase en dichas tareas.

Kurt llamó a la puerta y entró en la habitación, dándole un asentimiento a Lauren mientras ella lo miraba.

– Hey, Hummel, – dijo ella, poniendo la paleta de fotos de su mano sobre la mesa. – Tus fotos están aquí.

– Gracias, – dijo Kurt y cruzó la habitación donde Lauren se estaba moviendo a un computador de escritorio para darle las muestras de fotos.

Kurt miró por encima de las fotos una vez que estaban en su mano y empezó a clasificarlos en dos grupos - aquellas utilizables y las que no lo utilizarían. Fue un proceso que tendría que ser finalizado por Isabelle, por supuesto, pero Kurt fue capaz de reducirlo a sus cinco mejores opciones con bastante facilidad.

Dejó a un lado las otras para que Lauren tratase con ellas. Alzó la vista para captar su atención cuando atrapó un vistazo a una de las pantallas de los ordenadores a la izquierda de Lauren. Ella estaba editando, claramente una sesión de fotos, mejorando las fotos de manera que Kurt no podía siquiera empezar a comprender. Los colores fue lo que capturó su atención. Se sentía como si hubiera visto antes lo que estaba llevando la modelo en la parte superior.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza un poco - era una posibilidad probable que él hubiera visto la parte superior en su departamento de vestuario. Estaba a punto de mirar hacia otro lado cuando Lauren se alejo de la mancha en la que ella estaba y la pantalla se llenó con la imagen de personas en su lugar. Se detuvo cuando vio que la cara sonriente de Blaine lo miraba desde el monitor. Sintió como su corazón golpeaba en su pecho, la sonrisa de Blaine apoderándose del lugar.

– ¿Ves algo que te gusta, Hummel? – preguntó Lauren, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kurt, una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro.

– Oh, – comenzó Kurt. – Yo como que lo conozco.

– Apuesto a que sí, – Lauren bromeó. Antes de que pudiera provocar más, su teléfono sonó y ella respondió con un seco "Zizes" antes de volver a la pantalla del ordenador que tenía delante de ella y empezó minimizar las ventanas que tenía abiertas.

Kurt recogió sus fotos y la tarjeta de memoria que llevaba con él y se dirigió a su oficina.

Él acababa de sentarse cuando sonó su teléfono. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla, vio que la llamada era de Santana, y él respondió, con un poco de cautela.

– ¿A qué hora terminas de trabajar? – Santana pidió a modo de saludo. – Necesito un compañero de yoga.

Kurt miró el reloj en la pared. – Debería estar saliendo en dos horas, siempre y cuando no nos inunden en el último minuto.

– ¿Todavía tienes tu equipo de yoga en el trabajo?

– Lo tengo –, respondió Kurt.

– Bueno, te veré en la entrada en dos horas y media, – dijo Santana. –Tengo que estirarme antes de mi cita de esta noche.

Kurt rodó un poco los ojos, – Por supuesto que sí –, respondió. –Nos vemos luego, Santana.

La conversación terminó y Kurt volvió a su trabajo, decidido a conseguir a través de él antes de que finalice el día.

Antes de que Kurt se diera cuenta, las dos horas habían pasado volando y ya le estaban sacando de la oficina de Isabelle, quien había dejado de mirar las fotos que él había escogido. Ella estaba feliz con todas ellas, lo que puso a Kurt en un buen estado de ánimo. Tomó su bolso de gimnasia desde el último cajón de su escritorio y se dirigió a los baños para cambiarse.

Se reunió con Santana en el frente un poco más tarde y ella entrelazó su brazo con el de él, charlando estúpidamente sobre su día y cómo iba el trabajo. Kurt se relajó mientras Santana hablaba, disfrutando al solo pensar en ella y en su cita en lugar de pensar en el trabajo.

Llegaron a su lugar habitual de yoga a los pocos minutos y pusieron sus esteras* una al lado del otra, poniéndose en posición para esperar a su instructor.

– Esta ha sido una semana tan larga –, comentó Santana, cruzando sus piernas debajo de ella. – El que inventó los fines de semana es el mejor.

Kurt le sonrió. – No podría estar más de acuerdo –, respondió. – Creo que si yo veo otra muestra de tela o una sesión de fotos, voy a tener que picarme los ojos con un tenedor.

Santana resopló y levantó la mano para apretar su cola de caballo.

Unos momentos más tarde, la sala estaba llena de otros miembros de yoga y el instructor tomó su lugar antes de saludar a todos con afecto. Empezaron ligeramente y poco a poco se trasladaron a varias posiciones difíciles. Kurt sintió que el estrés de la semana comenzaba a dejar su cuerpo en el momento en que estaban a mitad de la sesión. Concentró su energía en mover sus extremidades en las posiciones correctas, tratando de no tirar de ningún musculo.

Podía oír a Santana exhalar junto a él a mientras hacían la posición del perro, la última posición del día. Él llevó a cabo la posición por la cantidad de tiempo requerido antes de que su instructor les dijera que podían relajarse y centrarse en sí mismos antes de marcharse.

Kurt se movió para sentarse en su estera, y estiró su cuello un poco, sintiéndose mucho más flexible de lo que era cuando entró. Él se puso de pie y rodó en su estera, a la espera de que Santana hiciera lo mismo.

– Me siento mucho mejor ahora–, dijo Santana. – ¿Qué hay de ti?

Kurt asintió. – Prácticamente libre de estrés –, respondió con una sonrisa. Se movieron por la habitación hasta donde estaban sus bolsas de gimnasio y Kurt abrió su botella de agua y tomó un trago de ella.

Kurt puso su mochila en su hombro y esperó a que Santana se acomodara su cola de caballo antes de salir de la habitación. Acababan de salir a la calle cuando Kurt literalmente tropezó con alguien.

– ¡Lo siento! –, Exclamó de forma automática. – ¡Oh!

– Realmente tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así.

Kurt se sonrojó un poco cuando se puso de pie frente a frente con Blaine, quien estaba luciendo tan guapo como siempre, incluso en ropa suelta claramente destinada para hacer ejercicio.

– ¿Tomas yoga también? – Kurt soltó, pensando en las anteriores clases de yoga en las que Kurt y Rachel asistieron a veces cuando Santana no podía hacerlo.

Blaine le sonrió. –No –, contestó. – En realidad, enseño en una clase de tai chi.

– ¿En serio? –, Kurt preguntó incrédulo, su mente imaginando automáticamente a Blaine en frente de un grupo de personas, enseñándoles el tai chi.

Blaine asintió. – Ustedes son bienvenidos a participar, si quieres ¿O es que tú y tu amiga terminaron sus ejercicios por hoy?

Kurt miró a Santana que estaba mirando a ambos con su mirada marca registrada de "esto es tan jugoso" mientras sonreía. – Hemos terminado por hoy. Tomamos yoga.

– ¿Con Faye? Ella es un buena maestra –, dijo Blaine.

Kurt asintió y estaba a punto de preguntarle algo más a Blaine cuando escuchó una voz que lo llamaba por su nombre. Le dio a Blaine una mirada de disculpa y se volvió para mirar hacia la persona que había lo había estado llamando. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio de quién se trataba. De pronto estaba siendo levantado en un fuerte abrazo.

– Tobías – Kurt exclamó, incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

Tobías inclinó la cabeza y besó a Kurt profundamente en los labios. Kurt sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba automáticamente, besando a Tobías de vuelta. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había besado a alguien y aún más desde que había visto a Tobías, pero ahí estaba, sosteniendo a Kurt cerca, en medio de las calles de Nueva York, a las afueras de donde recién había tenido una clase de yoga.

_Mierda._

Kurt se retiró a toda prisa. – Yo... – Miró a su alrededor, viendo un espacio vacío donde Blaine había estado momentos antes. Su rostro cayó cuando se dio cuenta de que Blaine había desaparecido y miro hacia Santana, quien los miraba con una ceja arqueada de forma perfecta con desdén.

– Si ustedes dos se van a chupar la cara en medio de la calle, me voy a ir–, dijo Santana.

– Uh, – Murmuró Kurt. Miró a Tobías que estaba mirando a Kurt con una mirada herida en sus ojos. – ¿Pu- puedes venir con nosotros? –, él preguntó. – Tengo que cambiarme de ropa por lo menos.

Tobías asintió y deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt para tomar su mano. – Por supuesto –, respondió.

Kurt sintió un nudo en el estómago, nada parecido al antes familiar, feliz y enamorado sentimiento que solía tener cuando pensaba en Tobias.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada del metro y Kurt no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás, hacia el edificio, con la esperanza de que Blaine no se sintiera afectado por lo que había visto.

En el momento en que estaban solos en la habitación de Kurt, Tobías sacó a Kurt para otro beso, ahuecando la cara de Kurt con sus grandes manos, familiarizándose con él. Kurt rompió el beso un momento después, poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellos. No podía hacer esto. No podía volver a caer en los brazos de Tobías, volver a lo que tenían antes, si Tobías estaba a punto de irse de nuevo. Su ruptura de acuerdo mutuo, había sido difícil para Kurt. Tobías fue el primer amor de Kurt y no era algo en lo que podría enredarse de nuevo.

– ¿Kurt?

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. – Tobías –, comenzó. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Tenemos una semana de descanso–, explicó Tobías. – Yo pensé en venir a verte.

– ¿Y regresar a lo que habíamos dejado?

– ¿No quieres?

Kurt suspiró. – Tobías–, comenzó. – No puedes... No estamos juntos. No como antes. No puedes simplemente volver y empezar a besarme. ¿Qué pasa si yo tenía un novio?

– Sin embargo, no lo tienes. – respondió Tobías. – Seguimos siendo amigos de Facebook, Kurt.

Kurt suspiró. – Lo sé, – dijo, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. – Es sólo que no quiero ser algo casual para ti... Sobre todo cuando estás aquí sólo por una semana. Yo no puedo hacer eso.

Tobías asintió. – Por lo tanto, ¿no hay ni siquiera una pequeña oportunidad de conseguir algo aquí?

Kurt soltó un bufido y sonrió. – No, – contestó. – Es bueno verte, sin embargo. – Kurt cerró la distancia entre ellos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tobías, abrazándolo estrechamente. – Te extrañé.

– Yo también te extrañé.

* * *

Blaine se preguntaba cuánto tiempo era necesario permanecer con su cita antes de irse educadamente. No quería dejar sólo al hombre pero estaba contemplando seriamente la idea. Él nunca había estado tan aburrido en su vida y eso decía algo porque había sido abogado durante más de una década.

–... Y entonces, ella dice que es porque mi mandíbula es demasiado grande - ¿puedes creer eso?

Blaine asintió con fuerza. – Disculpa –, dijo. – Tengo que ir al baño.

Marcus, su cita, parecía un poco ofendido antes de asentir.

Blaine se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a través de los baños al otro lado del restaurante. En el momento en que estaba en un puesto, se sentó en la tapa y suspiró. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que él arroje su vaso del delicioso, pero caro, vino en la cara de Marcus. El tipo era la persona más egocéntrica que Blaine había conocido en toda su vida.

Desde el instante en que se habían sentado, Marcus sólo hablaba de sí mismo y su trabajo (era un corredor, le había dicho a Blaine con orgullo, y Blaine era aparentemente muy afortunado de estar con él siendo tan buen partido. Había tomado toda la fuerza de Blaine no preguntar por qué no tiene un novio o un marido si él, era al parecer, tan buen partido, pero sus modales y su buen gusto le impidieron hacerlo).

Blaine tenía que pensar en una manera de salir de la cita tan pronto como sea posible. No había manera de que pudiera seguir fingiendo que estaba interesado en lo que Marcus tenía que decir. No sabía qué hacer.

Sacó su teléfono y llamó a la primera persona que se le ocurrió, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando Audrey respondió su teléfono con un alegre: "Hey, tío Blaine!" Estaba tan contento de que él le había dicho acerca de su cita a ciegas por adelantado y donde sería por lo que no sería demasiado difícil el que ella que recibiera una llamada como esta. Cuando Cooper comenzó la creación de las citas a ciegas para Blaine, él había quedado atrapado en unas citas horribles. Audrey había formado un plan para él, le dijo a Blaine que él tenía que llamarla o contactarse con ella si la cita era terrible, así ella podía sacarlo de allí. Él realmente tenía una sobrina increíble.

– Hola, cariño –, dijo. – No me gusta hacerte esto, pero en unos cinco minutos, ¿podrías llamarme con algún tipo de emergencia familiar?

– _Mala cita, ¿eh?_ – Preguntó Audrey.

Blaine bufó un suspiro. – La peor.

– _Voy a hacer algo mejor. Estoy en el barrio, te recogeré._

– Eres un ángel –, dijo Blaine aliviado. – Hasta pronto.

Blaine salió del baño, tratando de parecer sereno e hizo su camino de regreso a la mesa. Volvió a sentarse al otro lado de Marcus y trató de no mirar su teléfono con la esperanza de que los cinco minutos ya hubieran pasado.

Marcus se introdujo en otra historia de su vida laboral y Blaine, otra vez, pretendía parecer interesado. Apenas contuvo el suspiro de alivio cuando vio la cabeza rizada de color marrón de Audrey viniendo hacia ellos.

– ¡Papá! –, Dijo Audrey con una brillante sonrisa. Se sentó en el borde de la silla de Blaine, chocándolo un poco.

Blaine se contuvo mientras la miraba. – Sí, ángel –, le preguntó.

– ¡Yo no sabía que ibas a venir aquí para la cena! –, Dijo. – Mamá solo me dijo que estarías afuera con algún… – se detuvo y miró a Marcus, que tenía un aspecto apretado en su rostro. –Bueno, con algún _chico_, – susurró ella en efecto.

Blaine asintió. – Se trata de Marcus –, dijo.

Audrey le sonrió y le tendió la mano. – ¡Hola, Soy Audrey! ¿Vas a ser mi nuevo padrastro? – ella Preguntó.

Blaine se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no reír al ver la expresión de absoluto horror en el rostro de Marcus.

– Yo... – Marcus mascullo.

– De cualquier manera – Audrey prosiguió – Papi recién se ha dado cuenta que le gustan los penes –, ella dijo – ¡Es algo increíble que tenemos en común! Yo ni siquiera creo que él haya besado a un chico. Bueno, no es que seas un chico, por supuesto. Usted es un poco viejo, en realidad... Aun así estoy segura de que usted tratara a mi papá correctamente.

– Uh...

– Aud –, dijo Blaine suavemente. – ¿Necesitas algo, cariño?

Audrey se volvió hacia él y se inclinó, susurrando en su oído. – Creo que está a punto de tener un aneurisma.

Blaine asintió, tratando de parecer un poco preocupado. – Por supuesto, ángel.

Audrey sonrió una vez más. – ¡Gracias, papi, te amo!

Audrey puso un fuerte y sonoro beso en su mejilla y voló fuera del restaurante, la gente mirándola mientras se iba.

– ¿Tú tienes hijos? – Preguntó Marcus.

Blaine asintió. – Dos – mintió. – Mi esposa y yo nos separamos recientemente.

Marcus hizo un ruido y tomó un largo sorbo de su vino.

– Será mejor que me vaya, en realidad – dijo Blaine después de unos momentos de tenso silencio. – Audrey me dijo algo acerca de que la niñera y su hermano pequeño no se llevan bien, así que mejor me voy y la libero.

Marcus asintió. – Por supuesto –, respondió.

Blaine salió del restaurante unos minutos más tarde, después de que Marcus insistiera en pagar la cuenta, mentalmente suspiro de alivio cuando Marcus no pidió su número.

– ¿Cómo demonios has sacado una cita con el Sr. Plomazo? – Audrey le preguntó a Blaine mientras se acercaba a ella en la calle.

– Culpa a tu padre por esto – Blaine respondió, frotándose las sienes. – Vamos, vamos a tomar un helado.

Audrey sonrió y deslizó su brazo por el suyo y ella lo besó en la mejilla a la ligera. – Quiero una porción doble.

Blaine se rió entre dientes. – Puedes tener lo que quieras –, respondió. – Te lo debo por eso.

Audrey se encogió de hombros y se apartó el pelo castaño y rizado de la cara. – Lo que sea por mi tío favorito. Además, fue tan emocionante como ver una pintura secar.

Blaine asintió en acuerdo y se dirigieron a una pequeña heladería que aún estaba abierta. Entraron en la tienda y Audrey se dirigió inmediatamente a la barra para pedir algo. Blaine miró las tablas que muestran los distintos tipos de helados que podía elegir.

Blaine se acercó al mostrador, un momento después, eligiendo un helado de caramelo mientras que Audrey obtuvo galletas y crema. Se sentaron en una de las cabinas en la parte posterior con sus helado, excavando con la cuchara en los pequeños vasos de gusto comercial.

Blaine asintió. – Clásicas galletas y crema –, dijo. – Aún saben exactamente igual.

Audrey le sonrió. – Es bueno –, dijo, tomando un poco de helado de caramelo de Blaine. – El tuyo está bien, supongo –, bromeó. – Nada se compara con las galletas y la crema, sin embargo.

– Por supuesto, – Blaine respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras cogía más de su propio helado para comer. – Esto es un mejor postre del que yo tuve con Marcus.

Audrey arrugó su nariz con desagrado. – Él era tan asqueroso – dijo ella. – Voy a tener que hablar con mi padre acerca de los tipos con los que te prepara las citas.

– Buena suerte – dijo Blaine. – Sigo tratando de decirle que los chicos que me elige no son mi tipo pero parece pensar que él sabe qué tipo de chico me gustan mejor que yo.

– El gusto de mi padre en hombres deja mucho que desear. – Audrey chupó la punta de la cuchara por un momento. – ¿Tal vez usted y yo deberíamos ir a bailar alguna vez?

Blaine negó con la cabeza. – No lo creo –, respondió. – Yo no soy un tipo de persona que va a las discotecas. Por no hablar de que soy demasiado viejo para ir a las discotecas de todos modos.

– ¡La edad es sólo un número, tío Blaine! – Audrey insistió. – Es posible que te sorprendas a ti mismo.

Blaine abrió la boca para responder cuando la puerta sonó, señalando que alguien entraba en la tienda. Miró por encima, viendo a Kurt entrar, con el hombre que le dio un beso el día anterior.

Él cerró rápidamente su boca y se volvió hacia Audrey, cuchareando un trozo de helado hacia su boca, sintiéndose decididamente como un adolescente por la forma en que estaba actuando.

Audrey le lanzó una mirada suspicaz y miró por encima del hombro. Kurt no los había visto, sin embargo y gracias a Dios, y Blaine esperaba que no lo hiciera. Era tonto para Blaine el tener un... un enamoramiento por alguien de la edad de Kurt. Blaine podía apreciar la buena apariencia de Kurt y su encanto, tanto como el otro chico, pero cada vez que se encontraron, el estómago de Blaine se llenó de mariposas y se sentía completamente tonto por sentirse de esa manera.

Blaine apartó la mirada, sólo para encontrar a Audrey mirándolo con interés. Ella sonrió un poco para sí misma una acción que era pura de Cooper si Blaine alguna vez lo había visto. Él negó con la cabeza hacia ella y se volvió hacia su helado una vez más.

– Deberíamos irnos – dijo Blaine, un momento después. – Se está haciendo tarde y estoy seguro de que no quieres pasar tu sábado en la noche con tu tío.

Audrey suspiró, pero se puso de pie de todos modos. Blaine estaba agradecido por su cumplimiento y se dirigía hacia la salida de la tienda, sólo para que Kurt se dé la vuelta en ese momento. Él sonrió a Blaine y Blaine reflexivamente le devolvió la sonrisa. Kurt levantó la mano en una ola y Blaine rápidamente regresó el gesto antes de salir de la tienda con Audrey.

– Vamos – dijo Audrey mientras salían al fresco aire de la noche de Nueva York. – Caminare hasta tu casa.

– Yo debería ser él que caminé hasta tu casa, señorita – Blaine señaló.

– Tu vives cerca de aquí – explicó Audrey. –No hay ningún punto en que camines todo el camino a mi apartamento sólo para volver a esta parte.

– Entonces, vamos a tomar un taxi juntos – Blaine ofreció.

Audrey asintió con la mirada. Ellos tomaron un taxi y Blaine subió después de su sobrina. Cuando se detuvieron en su bloque de apartamentos, Audrey se volvió hacia él.

– Al menos deberías pedirle su número antes de que lo hagas a un lado por completo – dijo antes de salir del taxi.

No fue hasta que Audrey se había despedido y Blaine ya estaba entrando en su edificio de departamentos que se dio cuenta de que ella estaba hablando de Kurt. Kurt, que estaba claramente en una relación con otra persona. No había manera de que Blaine fuera la "otra persona". No después de todo lo que había pasado con Dale.

Además, no era como si tuviera una oportunidad con Kurt de todos modos.

**TBC**

* * *

**N/T: esteres* es un tapete para hacer yoga.**

**Se cambió el formato de los diálogos en esté capítulo ("" por – –) y posteriormente se estará cambiando en los anteriores capítulos. **

**Ni se imaginan la fangirleada en alta y con banderas que me di al solo betear esté capítulo. Me la pase gritandole a Tobias y echándole porras al Blainey xD Por cierto, ¿Les gustó Tobias? **

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer está traducción y gracias extra especiales a Gabriela Cruz, Cannelle Vert, Marierux, ValeAsencio, AlexaColfer y Darren's Loveeer por sus geniales y siempre bien recibidos comentarios. :D**

**Los reviews de esté capítulo serán entregados y leídos por mi querida compañera y traductora estrella ValeAsencio  (ando de buenas y me gusta hablar bonito :3)**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **

**Lp' n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

A partir de este capítulo, será una traducción de equipo. :D

El POV de Kurt está a cargo de ValeAsencio y el POV de Blaine está a cargo de Youknowmycoffeeorder. 

Enjoy.

* * *

**BREATHE IN NOW**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

–Oficina de Isabelle Wright, Kurt al habla, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – Kurt se detuvo, con sus dedos listos sobre el teclado en frente de él. Tecleando rápidamente el mensaje que la persona que llamaba quería dejar a Isabelle y le mandó a ella en un correo electrónico.

Colgó la llamada e Isabelle bailó el vals un momento más tarde, llevando una taza grande de café, una sonrisa brillante en su cara. Kurt se sorprendió un poco por la gran sonrisa, pero se levantó para unirse con ella en su oficina.

–Kurt –, Dijo Isabelle felizmente, tomando un gran sorbo de su café. – Acabo de tener _el_ mejor almuerzo.

Kurt miró el reloj en la pared - decía claramente que eran las tres de la tarde, pero él sabía que en el mundo de Isabelle, los almuerzos podían seguir durante horas, especialmente si iba a reunirse con los clientes.

–Me alegro –, Kurt respondió cortésmente.

–Sabes, cuando encuentras un buen hombre, tienes que aferrarte a él, Kurt –, Isabelle comenzó, sacando sus tacones altos y Kurt los vio aterrizar al azar a través del cuarto. – Porque a veces, un hombre puede cambiar todo.

–Lo tendré en cuenta –, Kurt respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. – ¿Hay algo que necesites que haga?

Isabelle sacudió la cabeza. – Puedes tomarte el resto de la tarde libre, Kurt –, dijo ella. – Sólo tengo que hacer un par de cosas aquí y luego me voy a casa también.

Kurt contuvo una sonrisa en la cara feliz de Isabelle. – Muy bien –, respondió. – Te veré mañana.

Isabelle asintió y movió una mano en la dirección de Kurt como tomaba otro sorbo de su café.

Como Kurt regresó a su escritorio, su teléfono se iluminó, señalando una llamada entrante. Miró hacia abajo, y vio el nombre de Tobías en la pantalla. Él respondió con un feliz 'hola' y se sentó para apagar su ordenador.

–Hey –, dijo Tobías, sonando un poco agobiado. – ¿Hay alguna forma que puedas dejar el trabajo antes de tiempo?

–En realidad, Isabelle justo me dijo que podía irme ahora –, respondió Kurt. – Ella ha conocido a este chico y si enamorarse es sin duda un acuerdo con su sonrisa de mil watts en su cara es algo que pasara.

–Algo le ha pasado a Hayley en la escuela –, dijo Tobías y Kurt dejó lo que estaba haciendo para centrarse en la conversación. – Nuestros padres no pueden llegar y yo soy el único que está disponible. Dios, no puedo empezar a pensar en lo que pasaría si yo no hubiese estado en la ciudad en este momento…

–No, está bien –, respondió Kurt. – Tú sabes que yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti.

–Gracias –, dijo Tobías.

Kurt entró en el ascensor y pulsó el botón de la planta baja. – Voy a estar afuera en un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?

–Está bien.

Ellos desconectan la llamada y en el momento en que los ascensores se detuvieron, Kurt salió a toda prisa y se dirigió a donde Tobías lo estaba esperando fuera del edificio. Le dio a Tobías un rápido abrazo antes de deslizarse en el taxi que estaba esperando.

Llegaron a la escuela con bastante rapidez, a lo que Kurt se dio cuenta, Tobías estaba agradecido. Siguió a Tobías a la oficina principal de la escuela, donde este dijo que estaba allí para recoger a su hermana.

–Ella está con el consejero de la escuela en este momento –, dijo la recepcionista, empujando sus gafas de montura de alambre hasta la nariz. – Pero puedo llevarlos con ellos ahora.

–¿Está bien? – Preguntó Tobías.

–Voy a dejar que el señor Anderson explique todo –, respondió la recepcionista.

Tobías asintió y la siguió por los pasillos hasta donde estaba la oficina del consejero. La mano de Tobías alcanzado su camino de vuelta hacia Kurt y Kurt deslizó automáticamente sus dedos, apretándola suavemente. Llegaron a una oficina y la recepcionista llamó a la puerta y habló rápidamente con el señor Anderson antes de irse.

–Adelante –, dijo una voz masculina.

Kurt comenzó a quitar su mano de la de Tobías, pero se detuvo cuando Tobías apretó su agarre en la suya. Entró en la oficina detrás de Tobías, que había soltado su mano cuando vio a su hermana.

Kurt levantó la vista y se quedó inmóvil al ver que el Sr. Anderson era Blaine. Tragó saliva espesa, sin saber qué decir, incluso en la situación que se encontraban.

–¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Tobías, retirando lentamente sus brazos de alrededor de Hayley.

–Me metí en una pelea –, respondió Hayley. – Aunque no fue mi culpa.

Kurt escuchó mientras Hayley explicó que ella se metió en una pelea a puñetazos con otra niña de su grado porque ella era un paria, que a menudo pasaba las tardes en la oficina del Sr. Anderson, haciendo el trabajo de la escuela o simplemente para reunirse con él. Hayley dijo cómo la niña, Sasha, se había burlando de ella por un tiempo, pero simplemente había ido demasiado lejos cuando Sasha a propósito se tropezó con Hayley en los pasillos y Hayley se vengó.

Tenía una serie de arañazos en el brazo y Kurt se estremeció cuando ella se las mostró a Tobías, un dejo de orgullo en su voz sobre sus "heridas de guerra", como ella las llamaba.

–Normalmente nosotros suspendemos a los estudiantes por pelea –, Blaine comenzó – Pero le he pedido a la directora que Hayley haga sus tareas en mi oficina durante el resto de la semana.

Tobias miró hacia arriba. – Gracias –, dijo. – Si yo estuviera en casa por una semana más, se podría haber quedado conmigo pero me voy de nuevo al fin de semana.

–Está bien, Toby –, dijo Hayley. –Ahora estás aquí.

Kurt miró a los hermanos que se abrazaban antes de capturar la mirada de Blaine. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante esta situación. No esperaba que Blaine fuese un consejero escolar en _absoluto_, mucho menos de esa escuela. Simplemente era algo que nunca había imaginado para él, especialmente después de saber que él solía ser un abogado.

–¿Puedo llevármela a casa ahora? – Tobías pregunto volviéndose a Blaine.

Blaine asintió. – Por supuesto –, respondió. –Hayley tiene su tarea con ella y ella sabe que tiene que venir directamente a mi oficina antes que comiencen las clases en la mañana, así no hay ningún conflicto en los pasillos.

Tobías asintió y se puso de pie correctamente, tomando la mano de Hayley en la suya.

–Adiós, Sr. Anderson –, dijo Hayley balanceando su bolso sobre su hombro.

–Tómalo con calma, Hayley –, Blaine contestó, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Tobías asintió a Blaine una vez y Kurt le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento en su dirección antes de seguir a Hayley y Tobías afuera de la habitación.

–¿Tu y Kurt están juntos de nuevo? – Hayley pregunto y Kurt tragó con dificultad.

–No, nosotros no lo estamos –, respondió Tobías.

–Oh –, dijo Hayley, su rostro cayendo un poco. –Eso apesta.

Kurt miró a Tobías y negó con la cabeza una vez, comunicándose en silencio con él, diciendo que no era el momento para entrar en eso con la hermana de Tobías.

–Vamos –, dijo Tobías. –Vamos a salir y ver películas durante el resto del día.

–Está bien –, respondió Hayley con entusiasmo.

* * *

Blaine tarareaba para sí mismo mientras subía por el elevador hacia el piso donde estaba Cooper en el edificio Anderson. Habían pasado pocos meses desde la última vez que había visitado a su hermano en el trabajo pero tenía la tarde libre de citas así que decidió darle a su hermano una visita.

Observaba los números del ascensor mientras cambiaban uno y otro hasta que escuchó el _ding _que señalaba su llegaba lo cual hizo sonreír a Blaine. Era tan extraño y a la vez tan familiar estar de vuelta en ese edificio. Salió del ascensor y se dirigió al pasillo, caminando en línea recta hacia la oficina de Cooper. Saludando a la recepcionista de su hermano; Estaba a punto de dirigirse directamente a la oficina de Cooper, cuando se abrió la puerta.

Blaine miró a la chica misteriosa (que de alguna manera esa extrañamente familiar) dándole una sonrisa cortés, pensando que era una de las nuevas pasantes de la empresa. Ella lo miro largamente.

–El Sr. Anderson hoy no está recibiendo a alguien –. Dijo secamente.

Blaine contuvo una carcajada. –Bueno, este otro Sr. Anderson está aquí para ver a su hermano y no necesito una cita–.

La chica frunció los labios hacia él y Blaine solo paso alrededor de ella, llegando hasta el umbral de la oficina de Cooper.

–Bee. – Dijo Cooper, saludándolo inmediatamente. Cooper se puso de pie dándole a Blaine un fuerte abrazo antes de sentarse en el sillón de la oficina, cruzando las piernas delante de él.

Blaine se sentó en el otro sillón y le sonrió a su hermano. – ¿Quién era la chica con la que me encontré afuera de tu oficina? –

–Ella es Santana López –, Respondió Cooper. –Es increíble en su trabajo. Perfectamente talentosa y totalmente despiadada. Es justo lo que la empresa necesita. Además, es joven, inteligente, alegre e hilarante en el mejor de los sentidos. –

–Suena a que te gusta –, Bromeó Blaine.

–Sí, claro. – Respondió Cooper con un bufido. –Ella me ayudo a ganar más casos en los últimos tres meses que la mayoría de los socios en su primer año. –

–No me extraña que te guste tanto. – Dijo Blaine inclinando la cabeza. Podía entender el deseo de Cooper por tener a alguien como Santana trabajando en la empresa.

Ahora que su padre se había retirado y con Cooper haciéndose mayor, era una necesidad para la empresa el contratar sangre fresca. Aunque había demasiados Anderson ya que eran relativamente una familia grande por parte de su padre, no todos querían ser abogados. Los tres hijos de Cooper, que ya trabajaban en la firma, eran demasiado jóvenes para iniciar sus propias familias, solo uno de sus hijos, Charles, estaba comprometido. Eric y Grant tenían relaciones estables con sus respectivas novias. No había manera de que pudieran mantener la firma con éxito solo confiando en la línea de sangre de los Anderson.

Sentarse y hablar un rato con Cooper era algo que Blaine no había sido capaz de hacer correctamente en los últimos meses. Cooper había estado ocupado con la firma y Blaine había estado ocupado con su trabajo. Blaine incluso había visto más a Audrey de lo que veía a su propio hermano. Era agradable el simplemente pasar un rato con él de nuevo.

Cooper siempre fue una presencia que lo calmaba cuando estaba cerca, a pesar de la atmosfera en la que a menudo se encontraban con todo el estrés laborar. Cooper había logrado encontrar un equilibrio y eso lo hacía un increíble abogado.

– ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de disfraces de Vogue? – Cooper preguntó después de haber terminado una llamada telefónica que los había interrumpido.

–No tenía la intención de ir. – Respondió Blaine.

–Vamos, hermanito. – Dijo Cooper. –Somos Anderson y ellos esperan que estemos ahí. ¡Tienes que ir! Quien sabe, tal vez conozcan a alguien sexy para llevarlo a casa y pasar la noche. – Cooper movió las cejas sugestivamente y Blaine resistió el impulso de suspirar irónicamente. Casi.

–Sabes que yo no soy de tener sexo casual, Coop. – Señaló Blaine. –Si voy a dormir con alguien, tiene que ser porque lo amo, no solo por conectar. –

Cooper rodo los ojos. –Tal vez es ahí donde está tú error. – Comenzó. –Tal vez lo que necesitas es conectar con alguien solo para sacarlo de tu sistema. Sé que has estado rechazando a todos los chicos con lo que te he conseguido una cita. –

–Eso es porque todos ellos han sido totalmente aburridos o egocéntricos o ambas cosas. – Respondió Blaine. –Además, me gusta estar en una relación. Claro, no lo he hecho correctamente desde Dale, pero las pocas que he tenido han estado bien. –

Cooper suspiró. –Todavía vas a venir a la fiesta. – Dijo –Nunca se sabe- tal vez ahí puedas conocer al _Sr. Indicado_. –

Blaine suspiró. –Sinceramente lo dudo, Cooper. –

–Blainey, no seas una señora negativa. – Comenzó Cooper –Estamos en Nueva York. Hay un chico saliendo del closet cada minuto, posiblemente esperando que tú seas su dulce papi. –

–Asqueroso. – Respondió Blaine arrugando la nariz con disgusto –Eso nunca va a suceder. –

Cooper rodo los ojos y se quedó mirando a Blaine fijamente.

–Si estoy de acuerdo en ir a esa fiesta, ¿dejarías de mirarme así? – Preguntó Blaine. –Tienes cincuenta y tres por el amor de Dios, ya no puedes usar la mirada de cachorro nunca más. –

Cooper sonrió ampliamente. –En primer lugar, tengo cuarenta y nueve años y algunos meses adicionales. –

–No, no es cierto. – Blaine lo interrumpió.

–Voy a dejar pasar tu comentario solo porque te quiero. – Dijo Cooper –Y siempre voy a poder usar la mirada de cachorro mientras pueda salirme con la mía. Es mi derecho de hermano mayor o algo así. –

Blaine rodo los ojos y se recostó un poco en el sillón –Voy a ir. – Respondió –¿Irá también Audrey? –

Cooper asintió –Ella es una Anderson, después de todo. – Dijo –Le diré que te ayude a escoger una máscara. Algo que te ayude a atraer chicos. – Cooper le hizo un guiño y Blaine se estremeció, sintiéndose un poco acosado. Para ser su hermano, se metía demasiado en la vida sexual de Blaine.

Blaine negó con la cabeza y se levantó. –Debería irme. – Dijo –Tienes que terminar de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo en estos momentos y yo tengo que llamar a mi sobrina favorita para ver si me llevará de compras. –

Cooper le sonrió –Te veré en la fiesta, Blainey. ¡Con suerte y veras a tu príncipe antes de convertirte de nuevo en calabaza a la media noche! –

**TBC**

* * *

**Nota de una de las traductoras xD**

**Muchas gracias a Vale por ayudarme con la traducción, no sé que sería de esto sin ella apoyándome en estos momentos. :D**

**Lamento muchisímo mi retraso, en verdad LO SIENTO :( Pero recientemente regresé a la universidad y estoy todo el día metida allí. Hasta ahora me dio tiempo de sentarme y traducir mi parte. Así que les agradezco mucho por esperar a todos los que lo hicieron, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el capítulo anterior y gracias infinitas a Gabriela Cruz, Adriana11, ValeAsencio, AlexaColfer, AmiDela, Darren's Loveeer y Miichy CrissColfer por sus comentarios. :D**

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto (espero y antes del viernes).**


	6. Chapter 6

La traducción de este capítulo corre a cargo de mi asombrosa compañera ValeAsencio. Mi único trabajo ha sido el de servir de beta.

Recuerden que está historia contiene un doble POV.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**BREATHE IN NOW**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Kurt estaba en el momento medio-despierto-pero-determinado-en-permanecer-dormido cuando sintió la cama hundirse al lado de él. Se hundió en su almohada, pensando que si mantenía los ojos cerrados entonces no _tendría_ que despertar y enfrentar el día.

– Vamos, Kurt. Te conozco, tienes que despertar.

Kurt negó con la cabeza en respuesta. – No.

Tobías se rió detrás de él y le dio un beso a un lado de la cabeza. – Vamos, ¿por favor? ¿Quién más me va a llevar al aeropuerto?

– Si yo no te llevo, ¿Significa que te quedarás? –, preguntó Kurt.

– Tú sabes que no puedo.

– Entonces me rehúso.

La cama se hundió de nuevo y Kurt se apretó a las sabanas cuando Tobías se colocó encima de ellas, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Kurt lo mejor que pudo por encima de estas.

– Sabes que no quieres que me quede –, comenzó Tobías. – Dejo mis calcetines por todas partes y nunca le pongo la tapa a la pasta de dientes...

– Eso es verdad –, Murmuró Kurt, arrastrando los pies debajo de las mantas para que pudiera hacer frente a Tobías correctamente. – Y tú aroma. Es igual al de un _niño._

La risa rica de Tobías llenó los oídos de Kurt y él suspiró. – Voy a echarte de menos, Kurt.

– Lo sé –, respondió Kurt. – Yo me echaría de menos también, si fuera tú.

Tobías sonrió y envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor del cuerpo de Kurt. – Es hora de levantarse, Kurt.

Kurt suspiró como respuesta y, finalmente, se deslizó fuera de la cama. Tomo una ducha, se vistió y se sirvió bagels y café de la pequeña cafetería que estaba cerca del apartamento de Kurt antes de entrar juntos al taxi hacia el aeropuerto.

A pesar de que sólo había sido una semana, Kurt se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos a Tobías; extrañaba estar en una relación con alguien. Kurt había mantenido su palabra; él no quería saltar directamente a la cama con Tobías sólo para verlo irse de nuevo; pero era agradable el tener a alguien _ahí_. A su lado. Kurt extrañaba mucho eso.

Kurt no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a un hombre alrededor con el que pudiera acurrucarse en el sofá, o quedarse dormido junto a él en la cama. Alguien _que no tuviera _ senos o abundante cantidad de cabello que de alguna manera terminaba amontonada en su boca, su comida o su ropa.

– Te voy a extrañar demasiado, ya sabes –, Kurt dijo una vez que habían llegado al aeropuerto. Una vez que Tobías pasará por las puertas de seguridad, él, sin duda, desaparecería de la vida de Kurt por un año, tal vez más. Así era el estilo de vida de los artistas que van y vienen.

Kurt maldijo mentalmente el suave cabello castaño de Tobías y su estúpida sonrisa encantadora mientras lo abrazaba más cerca. – Ten cuidado –, dijo – Asegúrate de enviarme un correo electrónico de forma regular, ¿de acuerdo?

– Lo haré –, prometió Tobías, apretando un poco a Kurt.

Kurt se apartó lo suficiente para mirar a Tobías. Su mirada parpadeó hasta los labios de Tobías y los dos se inclinaron hacia él otro. Kurt inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba, dejando que los labios de Tobías encajaran fácilmente en contra los suyos. Se agarró de los hombros de Tobías, clavando sus dedos un poco con la esperanza de que esa no fuera la última vez que besara a alguien en más de un año.

Tobías rompió el beso, su aliento soplando a través de la piel de Kurt, haciéndolo temblar. Kurt mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante algunos momentos antes de envolverse el mismo de nuevo en los brazos de Tobías.

– ¿Prométeme que vas a encontrar un tipo agradable y te vas a enamorar?

Kurt se separó, dando a Tobías una mirada incrédula. – Yo...

– Vi la forma en que estabas mirando al tipo ese, al Señor Anderson –, comenzó Tobías. – Es la forma en que solías mirarme.

Kurt abrió la boca para responder rápidamente antes de cerrarla de nuevo. – No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

Tobías resopló. – Kurt, estás hablando conmigo –, dijo –Te conozco y si tienes un enamoramiento con un hombre mayor, está bien. Tal vez él pueda estar buscando a alguien como tú, eres un partido increíble. Yo lo sé muy bien, te tuve.

Kurt se sonrojó ante el cumplido. – Ya veremos–, respondió – No hay promesas de algo con el Señor Anderson, pero definitivamente espero encontrar un chico agradable y enamorarme. Sobre todo porque el agradable chico _delante_ de mí se va. Una vez más.

– El estrellato me espera –, Tobías bromeó con un guiño.

Kurt rodó los ojos con cariño. – Vete –, dijo – Antes de que pierdas el vuelo.

– Te quiero, Kurt –, dijo Tobías.

– Yo también te quiero –, respondió Kurt.

Tobias presiono otro rápido beso en sus labios antes de partir hacia las puertas de seguridad.

Kurt esperó hasta que hubo atravesado y lo saludó con la mano desde el otro lado. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo en un abrazo breve antes de salir del aeropuerto, dirigiéndose al trabajo de la tarde.

De alguna manera, él ya no tenía ganas de trabajar en los toques finales del baile de máscaras que iba a acontecer la noche siguiente.

* * *

– ¡No puedes solo llevarte una máscara, tío Blaine!

Blaine suspiró, preguntándose en lo que se había metido con su sobrina. Desde que accedió a ir al baile de máscaras de Vogue, Audrey se había hecho cargo de asegurarse de que todo el atuendo de Blaine combinara con su máscara.

Él tenía la (aparentemente extremadamente _errónea_) idea de que sólo iba a necesitar un agradable traje (preferentemente negro) y añadirle una máscara, pero Audrey tenía otras ideas. Ella quería asegurarse de que él hiciera una _declaración_ con su traje, porque iban a una fiesta de _Vogue_ y al parecer era un deber para Blaine el vestirse absolutamente bien.

Blaine podía manejar el vestirse bien, le gustaba ir de compras, por trajes, tanto como para ser un hombre con buen gusto, pero él realmente no quería ser un espectáculo. Él sólo quería ir a la fiesta y pasar un rato agradable, y si llegaba a bailar con un chico o dos, entonces estaría más que feliz.

Audrey, sin embargo, fue muy insistente. En el momento en que Cooper la había contactado fue cuando Blaine había abandonado su oficina y ella ya se estaba preparando para ayudarlo en la búsqueda de la máscara y traje perfectos que coincidieran.

Tenía la fuerte sensación de que ella lo estaba usando como un maniquí humano, algo que a Blaine tanto lo intrigaba como lo aterrorizaba. Amaba a su sobrina y, en su mayor parte, tendía a hacer lo que ella quisiera, ya que la hacía feliz y le gustaba verla feliz.

– Vamos, por favor hazlo –, dijo Audrey, dándole la misma mirada de ojos de cachorro que heredo de su padre.

Blaine suspiró. Él estaba condenado, realmente lo estaba. Entre Audrey y Cooper, era un milagro que tuviera algo de autocontrol. Se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos. – Bien –, dijo – Lo haré.

Audrey apenas pudo contener el chillido de emoción y de inmediato empujó el blanquísimo traje en la dirección de Blaine. – Prueba con esto, por favor.

Blaine lo tomó y se dirigió a los vestuarios de la tienda donde se encontraban. Habían encontrado la máscara con bastante facilidad. Blaine se había decidido por una máscara blanca* agradable que tenía brillo de plata arremolinándose a lo largo de ella. Probablemente estaba más orientada hacia la población femenina, pero no tenía plumas o cualquier otra cosa que sobresaliera de los lados o la parte superior, por lo que Blaine lo consideró una victoria.

Una vez que habían encontrado la máscara, Audrey le dijo que quería que él llevara un bonito traje blanco a juego. Blaine había alegado al principio, diciendo que un traje negro liso era más de su gusto, pero Audrey había insistido. Ella argumentó que no sólo haría que destacara (algo que Blaine no tenía ganas de hacer), sino que también coincidiría agradablemente con la máscara.

Así fue como Blaine terminó en la posición que ahora estaba. Se puso el traje, agradecido por el contraste con el blanco de los negros botones de la camisa. Se sentía absolutamente virginal mirándose vistiendo ese traje.

Blaine suspiró. Se sentía tonto y estaba seguro de que se veía así también.

Salió del probador y Audrey dejó escapar un feliz sonido, aplaudiendo con sus manos como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

– ¡Te ves muy bien! – Dijo emocionada.

– Me veo estúpido –, Blaine respondió – ¿Quién lleva trajes blancos de todas maneras?

Audrey le dio una mirada mordaz. – Tío Blaine, vas a una fiesta de _Vogue_, es algo _elegante_.

– Es ridículo –, respondió Blaine – No voy a usar un traje blanco, esto es estúpido, Aud. Me veo como un idiota y voy a una fiesta donde la alta sociedad va a estar ahí y todos van a usar máscaras de todos modos, no es que a alguien le vaya a importar como me veo. Soy un humilde consejero de escuela, mi trabajo no significa _nada_ para esa gente.

Audrey levantó la ceja. – Bien –, dijo fríamente – Consigue un aburrido traje negro entonces.

Blaine volvió a entrar en el probador y se quitó el traje para después vestirse con su propia ropa.

Cuando Blaine salió del probador, Audrey se había ido.

Blaine cerró los ojos por un momento y se volvió hacia el empleado de la tienda –Voy a llevarme el traje –, dijo, resignado.

Blaine se sintió mal por molestar a su sobrina como lo había hecho. Esa era una de las razones por las que se salió del mundo corporativo. Él no quería ser sólo otro abogado muy bien pagado que no se preocupaba por nadie más que él mismo y sus clientes. Fue por eso que aceptó el trabajo como consejero de escuela. Quería hacer un impacto en la vida de las personas, quería ayudar en todo lo que pudiera.

Las personas del mundo de _Vogue_ y de la firma de abogados Anderson and Sons no eran lo que él ahora era. Él no quería ser parte de eso, sobre todo si eso significaba parecer un absoluto idiota en una fiesta que ni siquiera le importaba.

* * *

*** post/50563265363/blaines-mask - La máscara de Blaine.**

**N/T: La siguiente nota es una posible mezcla de ideas entre las dos traductoras xD **

**Hola, soy la compañera que ayuda a traducir xd Lo hice porque mi compañera entro a la escuela y para que lleguen las partes mas interesantes del fic ajajaj Se que el fic es un poco lento al principio pero ya vienen las partes interesante asjdbajk asi que no desesperéis. (Realmente, ambas traductoras estamos que rechinamos los dientes esperando el momento para traducir lo interesante ajhsdfhdjs xD dije yo: Youknowmycoffeeorder :3)**

**Tobías por fin dijo algo inteligente, asi que no lo odien tanto xD**

**Nos leemos la próxima vez. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Y exactamente como dijo mi adorada compañera, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Alegran aun más mis días escolares con sus comentarios y sus visitas. (Otra vez Youknowmycofferorder por acá) **

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7

La verdad es que se los debía, hace mucho que no traduzco un capítulo completo para ustedes... so there is :D Porque YOLO y no le entiendo ni un carajo a mi tarea lml xD

Dedicado a mi compañera ValeAsencio porque se que le va a gustar akjshdgfhdjsgsdhfjgfhdg y por toda su infinita ayuda. :3

Recuerden que hay un doble POV, la primera mitad es para Kurt y la segunda para Blaine.

* * *

**BREATHE IN NOW**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Kurt entró en el salón de baile de la revista Vogue la noche de la fiesta. Todo estaba terminado perfectamente y se veía increíble. Era algo mágico, pensó Kurt. Él estaba muy contento de que todo estaba funcionando sin problemas hasta ahora.

Se ajustó su máscara negra y se unió a Isabelle, quien se veía preciosa como siempre, en la mesa de bebidas donde ella se estaba sirviendo a sí misma.

– Todo se ve maravilloso–, dijo alegremente.

Isabelle se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa, su colorida marcara acentuaba aún más su feliz expresión. – Lo es, ¿no?

Kurt asintió. – El baile de máscaras fue una idea brillante–, añadió. – Esta noche va a ser increíble- puedo sentirlo.

– Eso espero, Kurt–, dijo Isabelle. – Tengo que volver con mi cita, ten una buena noche.

– Tu también–, respondió Kurt. Se sirvió un vaso de ponche y se dirigió de nuevo hacia sus amigos.

Mercedes lo tomo de la mano en cuanto estuvo a su alcance. – Todo se ve impresionante, boo–. Dijo ella. Moviéndose en círculos lentos.

Kurt pensó que ella lucia increíble. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de color morado oscuro con una hermosa máscara a juego con tonos en oro y plata, brillantes a través de las plumas falsas que sobresalían de la parte izquierda de la máscara, dándole un completo aspecto etéreo, en opinión de Kurt.

Kurt sonrió ante el cumplido. – Gracias–, contesto. – Yo no hice mucho, pero fue genial el llegar a trabajar en esto, aunque la planificación fue agotadora.

– Kurt, sé que el tema de la fiesta y todo esto fue tu idea–, dijo Mercedes. – ¡Enorgullécete y toma el crédito de ello!

Kurt estaba agradecido de que su máscara ocultara la mayor parte de su sonrojo. – Solo espero que está noche sea un éxito. Esto es algo grande para la revista Vogue. Este es el evento de donde salen la mayor parte de las donaciones que hacemos a las organizaciones benéficas, y la de este año en verdad toca mi corazón. _The Trevor Project _es nuestra principal organización benéfica este año, y ya sabes lo mucho que me preocupo por ello.

– Lo hago–, contesto Mercedes. – Vi algunos de los artículos para la subasta silenciosa y wow. ¿Sabías que hay un día con Zac Efron en juego?

Kurt sonrió. – Lo sé–, respondió. – Aparentemente Isabelle es cercana a su publicista o algo así y se las arregló para convencer a Zac de hacerlo. No me importa quién lo gane, porque él está de acuerdo en que el dinero recaudado se destinará a _The Trevor Project_–, Él suspiró y se inclinó más cerca de Mercedes. –Está bien, di doscientos por él.

Mercedes se rio y envolvió su brazo alrededor de Kurt. – Espero que lo consigas, boo. Él es delicioso.

– ¿Quién es delicioso? –, Preguntó Sam, acercándose a ellos con dos copas en la mano. Le dio una Mercedes quien le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

– Zac Efron–, respondió Kurt.

– Por supuesto–, dijo Sam con una inclinación de cabeza.

Kurt sonrió. – Los dejare solos por un momento, pájaros enamorados–, dijo. – Tengo que ir a rescatar la ponchera antes de que Rachel se termine tomo el líquido de allí.

Mercedes se despidió de él con la mano mientras Kurt se dirigía al otro lado del salón, tomando del brazo a Rachel y suavemente llevándola lejos de la mesa de bebidas.

– Vamos–, le dijo. –Te llevaré a la sala de subastas para que hagas una oferta en algo agradable.

– Está bien–, dijo Rachel alegremente, claramente borracha.

Llevaba un vestido de color rosa. Kurt había intentado convencerla para que vistiera algo un poco más lujoso, pero al parecer Rachel no quería ser disuadida en utilizar su color _feliz _favorito. Se dirigieron a la pequeña habitación lateral donde estaban todos los artículos de la subasta silenciosa y Kurt insistió a Rachel para ofertar por algo.

Ella terminó haciendo una oferta por una máquina de café, porque al parecer ella quería una nueva. Kurt suspiró aunque estaba contento de que ella había ofertado por algo.

Se dirigieron de vuelta a la pista de baile y Rachel lo acerco a ella, invitándolo a bailar. Kurt miraba a su alrededor mientras se movían juntos, disfrutando de las diversas máscaras y vestidos que las mujeres llevaban. La mayoría de los hombres llevaban trajes lisos negros. Kurt vestía de negro también, pero el siempre personalizaba sus trajes. Había hecho todo su esmoquin desde cero. Le había llevado un par de semanas de trabajo, y aun con la visita de Tobias, se las había arreglado para terminarlo a tiempo.

Vestía una camisa color purpura, que era más de lo que podía decir de la mayoría de los otros hombres, que simplemente llevaban trajes negros con camisas blancas y corbatas negras.

Kurt miró hacia la entrada y vio a una mujer que llevaba un vestido multicolor horrible. Los colores eran fuertes y desagradables, en su opinión, y era completamente poco favorecedor para la chica rubia, cuya mascara tristemente hacia juego con su atuendo.

– Rachel, mira–, dijo entre dientes, volteando a Rachel para que ella también pudiera verla bien. – Es como si un arcoíris hubiera vomitado en ella.

Rachel soltó un bufido. – ¿Tal vez ella no podía elegir solo un color?

Kurt zumbaba en respuesta, dándole la espalda al vestido. A veces no entendía las opciones en moda de la gente.

Kurt giro a Rachel en sus brazos, escuchando su risa feliz. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro en el momento en que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, dejando escapar un suspiro. Kurt sonrió y le dio un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Después de un tiempo, Rachel se cansó de bailar con él y se fue a bailar con Santana. Kurt se dirigió a la mesa de bebidas para conseguir un trago. Deambuló por el salón, observando los trajes y máscaras de las personas, admirando los que en verdad habían puesto un esfuerzo en ello. _La gama de colores de las máscaras de las mujeres en la habitación era excepcional_, pensó. Había algunos que se destacaban por las gigantescas plumas que utilizaron y había otros que eran más sutiles.

– ¡Kurt!

Kurt volteó para ver a Isabelle sonreírle. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y acepto su mano para bailar.

– Lo siento por dejarte solo antes–, empezó ella.

– No, no–, respondió Kurt. – No hay necesidad de pedir disculpas.

Isabelle le sonrió. – ¿Estás teniendo una buena noche? –, preguntó.

Kurt la hizo dar una vuelta, manteniendo un firme control de ella. –Realmente, sí–, respondió, moviéndose al compás de la música y girando a través de la pista de baile. – Los invitados son espectaculares también.

Isabelle movió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. – Creo que es nuestra mejor fiesta hasta ahora.

– No me sorprendería–, dijo Kurt. Se quedaron en silencio mientras terminaban de bailar. Después de que terminó la canción caminaron por la sala de subastas.

– Las ofertas van fantásticamente–, comentó Isabelle. – ¡Wow, alguien ofertó tres mil para la cita con Zac Efron!

– ¡Maldita sea! –, dijo Kurt, mirando por encima del hombro para ver hacia la lista. – No me puedo permitir eso.

Isabelle rio entre dientes. – Lo siento, Kurt–, contesto ella, dándole una palmada en el brazo.

Pasaron por el resto de las listas, viendo una buena cantidad de ofertas en cada una de ellas. Era bueno el ver que la gente estaba tan interesada en la subasta. La cita de Isabelle apareció para llevársela lejos unos minutos más tarde, dejando a Kurt solo en la sala de subastas.

Revisó de nuevo las listas, haciendo una nota mental de cuales estaban teniendo grandes ofertas y a que organización benéfica iban dirigidas. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras salía de la sala, las ofertas iban muy bien.

Kurt dejo el vaso vacío sobre la bandeja de uno de los camareros que pasaban y miro a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar a sus amigos. Vio la brillante mascara de Santana en su característico color rojo y sonrió para sus adentros. Ella se veía preciosa, como siempre, y estaba bailando bastante cerca de una chica rubia con una magnifica máscara metálica purpura y azul.

Como Kurt cruzaba el salón, vio a un hombre con un traje blanco. Su aliento se atascó en su garganta cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta, revelando una máscara blanca y plateada.

Quienquiera que fuese- era absolutamente impresionante.

* * *

– ¿Compraste el traje?

Blaine asintió. – Lo siento por cómo me porté contigo, Aud–, dijo. – Yo estaba teniendo el peor día.

Audrey se acercó hacia adelante y puso sus brazos alrededor de él en un fuerte abrazo. – Te perdono–, respondió ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

– Gracias–, dijo Blaine. Jugaba con su máscara, enderezando el elástico mientras estaba a que Cooper y su esposa, Genevieve, se unieran a ellos en la sala de la casa de Cooper.

– ¡Bonito traje, tío Blaine! –, dijo Grant alegremente mientras se acercaba.

Blaine sonrió. – Gracias–, contesto. – El tuyo también.

Grant sonrió, genéticamente idéntico a Cooper y le dio un guiño. – Te veré en la fiesta, mi auto está aquí.

– Está bien–, dijo Blaine con una inclinación de cabeza. Grant se despidió y se dirigió hacia la puesta, cerrándola de golpe detrás de él.

Eric y Charles fueron los siguientes en salir, dando a Blaine un abrazo mientras se iban con su novia y prometida respectivamente, optando por compartir su propio auto en ver de irse con su padre. No es que Blaine los culpara. Cooper era un poco excéntrico, incluso para su gusto. No podía dejar de darles la razón a los hijos de Cooper en ese sentido.

– ¿Están listos? –, Cooper preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras con Genevieve.

– Por supuesto, papá–, respondió Audrey con una sonrisa. – Mamá y tú lucen increíbles.

– Gracias, querida–, dijo Genevieve, besando a su hija en la mejilla.

Todos ellos se dirigieron hacia la limusina que Cooper había contratado para la noche. Dejando que las mujeres se sentara en el auto primero.

Audrey había elegido un vestido azul profundo que se veía positivamente increíble en ella. Su máscara tenía plumas de imitación unidas a la derecha de la misma, dándole una cualidad etérea.

La mirada de Blaine se deslizó hacia su cuñada mientras se ajustaba su máscara color turquesa que hacia juego con su hermoso vestido. Ella le lanzó una sonrisa antes de empujar su rubio y rizado cabello sobre su hombro. Blaine se unió a la conversación en cuanto pudo y, pronto, estaban bajando del auto después de que se detuviera delante del edificio de la revista Vogue.

Entraron juntos al edificio y Audrey les dedico una sonrisa antes de salir, sin duda, a buscar a alguien para bailar.

Blaine se alisó el traje y pensó que tal vez debería imitar a Audrey. Salió a la pista de baile y se perdió en el mar de coloridas máscaras y cuerpos bailando.

Blaine podía distinguir a Audrey bailando con un montón de personas cuando alguien le toco el hombro.

– ¿Listo para bailar? –, preguntó el caballero.

– Claro–, respondió Blaine, tomando la mano de aquel extraño. – Es una excelente elección en una máscara roja–, felicitó.

Él hombre sonrió con la mirada. – Gracias–, contestó. – Tengo que decir que tu elección de traje es positivamente atractiva.

Blaine agachó un poco la cabeza a medida que daba una vuelta. – Ese elogió debe ser para mi sobrina, ella escogió este traje para mí.

– Sí, pero se te ve tan bien–, respondió el hombre, deslizando una mano hacia abajo para descansarla en la parte baja de la espalda de Blaine.

La canción terminó unos momentos después y Blaine dio un paso atrás. – Gracias por el baile–, Le dio al hombre una sonrisa y se dirigió a la mesa de bebidas para conseguir un trago.

Deambuló alrededor del salón por un rato y bailo con algunas otras personas, sonriendo y sorprendentemente disfrutándolo. Tomo un descanso para ofertar en algunas cosas en la subasta silenciosa. Blaine había oído que había una cena con Zac Efron en la lista y, aunque la estrella era insignificantemente más joven que él, no iba a dejar parar la oportunidad de ir a una cita con él. Incluso si era por la caridad.

Blaine se dirigía de regreso a la pista de baile cuando un hombre vestido con un traje impresionante y con una hermosa máscara negra se puso delante de él.

– Lo siento–, dijo él, un poco sin aliento. Blaine detectó un ligero acento en su voz. – Normalmente no hago cosas como esta, pero, ¿quieres bailar?

Blaine asintió. – Me encantaría–, respondió, tomando la mano del hombre en la suya.

Caminaron juntos hacia la pista, el hombre era unos centímetros más alto que Blaine.

Blaine estaba disfrutando bastante el mirar a los hermosos ojos de su pareja de baile. Ambos se movían juntos con facilidad que Blaine no había experimentado con nadie en el baile hasta el momento. Lo hizo girar y girar y siguieron bailando juntos, sus cuerpos pegados el uno con el otro.

El hombre sonrió y Blaine sintió que el aliento se atascaba en su garganta.

– ¿Puedo interrumpir? –, una voz a lado de Blaine preguntó.

Blaine le dedico una última mirada al hombre con el que había bailado antes de que se fuera con esa persona. Blaine se detuvo, observando bailar al hombre, con la esperanza de que pronto se detendría para volver con Blaine.

Sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de esos pensamientos tontos, estaba a punto de dirigirse a los baños cuando Audrey se acercó en su camino.

– Baila conmigo–, dijo.

Blaine sonrió y le tomo la mano, dejándola tomar ventaja en el baile. Encontró su mirada vagando por la habitación llena de gente, buscando al chico misterioso de la máscara negra con el que había bailado antes, pero no tuvo suerte. Había demasiados hombres en traje negro y máscara negra, incluso el hombre que se lo había llevado para bailar tenía una máscara de ese color.

Reprimió un suspiro y Audrey le lanzó una mirada.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –, preguntó.

– Oh–, dijo Blaine, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Nada, cariño.

Audrey frunció los labios. – Conozco esa mirada. Cuéntame.

– No es nada, es solo una tontería–, dijo Blaine. – Esta bien–, respiró hondo y miro a su alrededor una vez más. – Yo estaba bailando antes con un chico y él era… bueno, era increíble por decirlo menos. El sabia moverse, Aud.

– Sexy–, respondió Audrey con un guiño. – ¿Puedes encontrarlo de nuevo?

– Es un baile de máscaras–, respondió Blaine con ironía.

Audrey golpeo juguetonamente su brazo. – Sabes a lo que me refiero–, dijo. – Puedes encontrarlo otra vez en la pista de baile. Estoy segura de que bailar con todos estos chicos ardientes deber ser una dura tarea para ti.

– Blaine sonrió. – Sí, puede ser, estoy segura que bailaremos otra vez antes del final de la noche.

Se separaron después de la siguiente canción y Blaine se encontró bailando con Cooper, que era a la vez extraño y aterrador.

– ¿Has visto todo lo que deseas, bee? –, preguntó Cooper mientras miraba por encima de la cabeza de Blaine en la multitud de cuerpos danzantes.

– Coop, deja de tratar de ser moderno–, dijo Blaine. –No es algo genial cuando tiene más de cincuenta años.

– Shh, tengo cuarenta y nueve años con algunos meses.

Blaine resoplo y sacudió la cabeza. Estaba moviendo el brazo de Cooper pero se detuvo cuando le pareció ver al chico de antes, pero en cuanto Cooper se dio la vuelta, Blaine perdió el contacto visual. Se abstuvo de suspirar y regreso su atención a Cooper, que estaba hablando de algo que Blaine no estaba escuchando realmente.

– Voy a ir a tomar una copa–, dijo Blaine, separándose de su hermano.

– Está bien, bee–, respondió Cooper, tomando en sus brazos a su esposa para seguir bailando.

Blaine tomo un vaso de ponche y bebió un sorbo, mirando a los cuerpos moverse al compás de la música. Se dirigió a los baños para refrescarse y cuando salió unos minutos después, vio el destello de la máscara negra de antes. Cuando se dio cuenta sus pies ya lo estaban llevando hacia el hombre de la máscara.

Blaine se abrió paso entre la multitud de personas, tratando de localizar de nuevo esa máscara.

Después de quince minutos de buscar, Blaine se rindió. No había manera de que fuese a ser capaz de encontrar al hombre de la máscara, cuando había tanta gente alrededor y tantos trajes negros. Era algo imposible.

Blaine se dio la vuelta, listo para salir de la fiesta, cuando, literalmente, se unió a los brazos del hombre que había estado buscando. Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír. – Eres tú–, dijo.

El chico sonrió y le apretó la mano con suavidad. Blaine sintió como se fundía en los brazos del otro hombre mientras se balanceaban juntos.

– Eres un buen bailarín–, dijo el hombre después de unos minutos.

– ¿Eres británico? –, preguntó Blaine, parpadeando. – ¿Me hablaste con ese acento antes…?

El hombre asintió con la cabeza. – Soy… muy fácil de reconocer en estos eventos, así que por eso decidí agregar el acento para la noche. ¿Espero no decepcionarte?

– No, en absoluto–, Blaine suspiró, incapaz de dejar de sonreír. –Tu acento es precioso, sigue hablándome.

El hombre se echó a reír: era como estar en la luz y Blaine se sentía como si estuviera flotando. – ¿Tal vez tú puedas darme algo de qué hablar?

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

– No de eso.

– Oh–, dijo Blaine, desilusionándose un poco. – Que tal… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

El chico sonrió. – Azul.

Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa y se unieron una vez más. El chico bajo su cuerpo y, mientras volvía a subir, sus cuerpos se acercaban más que nunca. Blaine lo tomo de la máscara, que enmarcaba los ojos más bonitos que había visto en su vida. Se encontró en un momento acercándose más y su corazón latía con anticipación.

El no hacia esas cosas. No buscaba un tipo al azar en cualquier evento social para hablar con él. Especialmente no de esa manera. Era un poco emocionante.

El chico se inclinó más cerca, de esa manera Blaine podía sentir su aliento cálido contra sus labios.

La lengua de Blaine automáticamente salió para lamerse los labios y sus miradas se encontraron por un momento antes de que la distancia estaba completamente rota entre ellos.

El labio inferior de Blaine apenas había rozado el del otro hombre cuando fue empujado hacia un lado, la pareja junto a ellos acababa de derramar sus bebidas.

El hombre maldijo por lo bajo y la pareja se disculpó. Antes de que Blaine pudiera parpadear, el hombre se había ido y él, se quedaba con la palpitante y fantasma sensación de unos labios tocando los suyos.

* * *

**N/T: post/50563276918/kurts-mask - La mascara de Kurt.**

**¡se besaron! *party hard in da house* :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Este es el comienzo de todo lo bonito de la vida aka del Klaine :3 **

**Muchas gracias por las visitas y comentarios del capítulo anterior, me alegraron tanto que acá me tienen de nuevo :P (Pd: no se olviden de comentar el capítulo anterior, por favor :3) **

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto con lo que sigue. **

**¡Buen inicio de semana para todos, les mando un abrazo del tamaño de mi tarea (osea algo enorme .-. xD)! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Completa traducción de ValeAsencio. Mi unico trabajo aquí ha sido el publicar tarde y betear.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**BREATHE IN NOW**

**CAPÍTULO 8.**

– Sin embargo me siento tan culpable, – Kurt dijo mientras metía las piernas debajo de él y se ponía cómodo en su cama, su teléfono pegado a la oreja.

– _Kurt_, – Tobías comenzó, en tono ligero. – _Ni siquiera besaste al chico, está bien._

Kurt tarareó, jugueteando con el borde del cojín decorativo que estaba encima de su regazo. Una parte de él sabía que Tobías tenía razón - que casi besara a un chico en la fiesta de disfraces no era nada por lo que preocuparse realmente. Era sólo que, desde que se dio cuenta que posiblemente, era lo más probable, que él estaba desarrollando sentimientos hacia el Sr. Anderson (Blaine, su mente se le decía), que se sintió como si estuviera haciendo algo malo al casi besar a otra persona. Era ridículo, pero él sabía que había esta chispa entre él y Blaine y, también la había con aquel otro hombre de traje blanco vestido como ángel en el baile de máscaras del fin de semana anterior.

– Bueno, estoy bastante seguro de que mi labio tocó su... – Kurt murmuró. – Shh, ya sé lo que vas a decir.

Tobías se rió en su oído y Kurt deseaba que él estuviera allí con él para que Tobías pudiera darle un abrazo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Echaba de menos tener un chico para hablar acerca de estas cosas en persona. Tobías era genial para hablar por teléfono, pero él era mucho mejor hablado en persona.

– _Mira, yo sólo creo que es genial que finalmente hayas admitido que te gusta este tipo Blaine _–, Tobías continuó. – _Él es el primer hombre por el que has tenido... sentimientos después de mí, ¿no es cierto?_

Kurt tarareó su confirmación. – Ni siquiera creo que sepa que existo. No realmente. Sólo hemos hablado el uno al otro un par de veces y la mayoría de ellas eran conversaciones incómodas o conversaciones apresuradas en un bar o yo derramando mi café en él...

– _Kurt, un hombre tendría que estar ciego para no notar que existes_ –, dijo Tobías. – _Además, estoy bastante seguro de que él te estaba mirando de la misma forma en que tú lo mirabas a él._

– Mentiroso –, dijo Kurt con cariño, sonriendo, aunque sabía que Tobías no podía verlo. – Gracias por escucharme.

– _En cualquier momento, tu sabes eso_ –, dijo Tobías. – _Invítalo a salir Kurt. Lo peor que podría pasar es que él dijera no._

– Eso no es lo peor que puede pasar, ya lo sabes –, dijo Kurt.

Tobías suspiró. – _Eres un hombre difícil de complacer, Hummel._

– Tú lo dices –, Kurt bromeo.

– _Me tengo que ir ahora, tenemos una prueba de sonido que terminar antes del concierto de esta noche –,_ dijo Tobías. – _Llámame, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero saber si tuviste el coraje para hablar con él. _

– Lo haré –, respondió Kurt. – Que tengas buenas noches.

Dijeron sus despedidas y colgaron. Kurt miró su teléfono durante unos momentos antes de inclinarse hacia su mesita de luz y ponerlo en ella.

Tobías tenía razón, él lo sabía. Era sólo el miedo de admitir que él podría estar desarrollando sentimientos por alguien, especialmente por alguien que era mucho mayor que él. A Kurt no le importaba la diferencia de edades en absoluto. O a él no le importaría si él y Blaine en realidad se convirtieran en una pareja. Él no estaba seguro de si eso incluso iba a ocurrir - la atención de Blaine podría haber sido sólo por ser agradable por lo que él sabía.

Necesitaba un plan para resolver todo esto. Necesitaba hablar con Blaine en un ambiente neutral, esperando que nada los interrumpiera.

Con esto en mente, Kurt trató de formular un plan para ponerlo en acción para ver a Blaine, para que pudiera averiguar si había cualquier sentimiento romántico hacia él como los que tenía con Blaine.

Kurt abrió la agenda de su teléfono y se desplazo a través de ella, tratando de encontrar algo que le ayudara a decidir qué hacer si veía a Blaine de nuevo. Su mirada cayó en su clase de yoga después del trabajo y se acordó de Blaine diciendo que él daba una clase de Tai Chi. Se mordió el labio mientras su pulgar se movía sobre la pantalla de su teléfono. Mientras su mente le decía algo que sonaba sospechosamente igual a Tobías.

Él presionó su pulgar en la pantalla y creó una nueva entrada: Tai Chi - 18:00 Hrs.

Con ese recordatorio en su teléfono, Kurt trató de pensar en lo que diría cuando estuviera cara a cara con Blaine. Él no estaba seguro si directamente le pediría una cita o si sería una buena idea, así que pensó que vería si Blaine se uniría con él para tomar un café.

Kurt puso el cojín de su regazo a un lado y se bajó de la cama. Miró su reloj despertador en su mesita de noche y decidió que una bebida caliente sería perfecta.

No había nadie más en la casa, así que Kurt se metió en sus botas y su abrigo y salió del apartamento rumbo a la cafetería que frecuentaba. Estaba cerca del apartamento. El aire de la noche era un poco frío mientras Kurt caminaba. El viento pellizcó sus mejillas un poco e inmediatamente se arrepintió de no llevar una bufanda. Por lo general no se apartaba del apartamento cuando el clima se volvía más fresco, pero lo había olvidado por completo.

Llegó a la cafetería unos momentos más tarde y abrió la puerta para entrar. Inmediatamente fue golpeado por una ráfaga de aire cálido y sus sentidos se llenaron con el olor del café, fuerte y un poco picante. Retrocedió un poco, mirando los menús de café impresos, preguntándose si se trataba de una buena noche para probar algo diferente.

Una vez que se decidió por una bebida, pidió su orden y se fue al otro extremo del mostrador a esperar.

La campana sobre la puerta tintineaba cada vez que un nuevo cliente entraba o salía de la tienda y Kurt momentáneamente se preguntó si alguna vez le llegaría a ser molesto o no.

Un momento después, Kurt sintió que alguien paso cerca de él mientras esperaba por su orden y por instinto, se volvió para mirar. Inmediatamente reconoció a Blaine y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza en su pecho.

Eso fue todo. Podía pedirle a Blaine que se uniera con él para tomar un café y ellos podrían hablar y podría saber si Blaine alguna vez estaría interesado en él en absoluto. Era un buen plan, pensó.

– ¿Kurt?

Kurt se volvió hacia Blaine un poco más. – Sr. Anderson, hola – dijo fácilmente, mentalmente preguntándose si debería estar usando "Sr. Anderson" o simplemente "Blaine" para dirigirse a él.

– ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Blaine, sonriendo.

– Estoy bien

– ¡Orden para Kurt! – El barista llamó, a pesar del hecho de que la fila era corta.

– Ese soy yo –, dijo Kurt, dando al barista su atención mientras tomaba su taza de café. Se volvió hacia Blaine y reunió la mayor cantidad de valor que podía encontrar dentro de sí mismo. – Estás... ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

Blaine sonrió. – Me encantaría –, respondió.

Kurt no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. – Está bien –, dijo, tomando un sorbo de café y suspirando cuando su calor lo llenaba

La orden de Blaine salió y él tomó la taza, junto con dos paquetes de azúcar y un palo para revolver junto con los tres biscotti que ordenó. Kurt los dirigió a una pequeña mesa con dos sillas y estaba a punto de dejar su café en ella cuando Blaine habló.

– Deberíamos sentarnos en un sofá - mucho más cómodo.

Kurt asintió, sin confiar en su voz para producir palabras reales en ese momento. Siguió a Blaine en la parte trasera donde había muchos sofás de dos plazas vacíos. Blaine puso su plato y el café sobre la mesa delante del sofá y se sentó. Kurt no pudo evitar ver a Blaine revolver el azúcar y luego lamer el palo de madera antes de hacerlo a un lado.

– ¿Biscotti? – Blaine ofreció, empujando el plato hacia Kurt.

– Oh –, respondió Kurt. – Gracias.

Él extendió la mano y tomó una de las galletas con cobertura de chocolate y cuidadosamente rompió un pedazo para comer, poniendo suavemente el resto en una servilleta.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo a Blaine, pero vaciló, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Blaine sostenía la tapa de su café y mojaba sus biscotti en el antes de poner rápidamente la galleta suavizada en su boca y tomar un gran bocado. Kurt estaba fascinado por la boca de Blaine, mirando como su lengua salía y lamia las migajas que habían caído sobre sus labios. Él sabía que lo estaba mirando, pero no podía parar aunque lo hubiera querido.

– Lo siento –, dijo Blaine, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta. – Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir.

– No, no, está bien –, dijo Kurt, desviando su mirada para que él pudiera concentrarse en buscar su propia taza, teniendo miedo de tumbar su café si miraba a Blaine por mucho más tiempo.

Blaine volvió todo su cuerpo para hacer frente a Kurt y él cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, lo que hizo a Kurt sonreír. – ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó.

Kurt sonrió por la facilidad de la conversación y él comenzó ligeramente, hablando con Blaine acerca de cómo es trabajar en Vogue y cómo había sido conseguir más responsabilidades de moda – lo que le encantaba.

Cuando Blaine empezó a hablar de su propia vida, Kurt estaba fascinado. Sentía como si pudiera escuchar a Blaine durante todo el día. Su voz era como música para los oídos de Kurt y él no quería dejar de escucharlo.

Kurt se movió para recoger su taza de nuevo mientras Blaine hablaba y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose cuándo se había terminado y lo puso de nuevo sobre la mesa.

– ¿Quieres que te compre otro café? – Blaine preguntó un momento después.

Kurt miró hacia arriba. – Me encantaría –, respondió. – Sin embargo no café esta vez, no quiero estar despierto toda la noche.

Blaine le sonrió suavemente. – ¿Qué tal un chocolate caliente en su lugar?

– Me encantaría eso, gracias –, respondió Kurt.

Blaine se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la barra para pedir sus bebidas.

Kurt definitivamente no estaba viendo la manera en que el pantalón de Blaine se aferraba a su trasero mientras se alejaba. No, en absoluto.

Bueno, tal vez un poco.

* * *

No era frecuente que Blaine se sintiera mareado. Tenía cuarenta y tres años de edad, no estaba para estar realmente mareado. Especialmente por un posible enamoramiento.

La euforia que estaba experimentando con Kurt era un sentimiento que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, a pesar de los innumerables intentos de sus amigos y familiares para tenderle una trampa con algún individuo al azar o dos. Con Kurt, las cosas simplemente se sentían que estaban cayendo en su lugar. Ellos podían hablar fácilmente sobre cualquier cosa y Blaine se sentía tan conectado con él a pesar de que supiera realmente que sería sólo por un corto tiempo.

Había cosas que Blaine podía imaginarse haciendo con Kurt que él nunca pensó que volvería a imaginarse haciendo después de su ruptura con Dale. La fácil y adorable sonrisa de Kurt y su contagiosa personalidad habían embelesado a Blaine completamente.

Él miró por encima hacia Kurt, que seguía sentado en el sofá que Blaine acababa de abandonar para conseguir un trago a cada uno de ellos y no pudo evitar imaginarlos haciendo esto todos los días. Bueno, casi todos los días. Con más frecuencia de lo que actualmente lo hacían, por lo menos.

Se acercó al mostrador cuando su nombre fue llamado a recoger su pedido y llevaba cuidadosamente las dos tazas y el nuevo plato con biscotti a los sofás. Kurt levantó la vista cuando Blaine se acercó y sonrió al decir gracias.

– Tengo más biscotti –, dijo Blaine, empujando el plato hacia Kurt.

– Gracias –, Kurt respondió mientras cogía un trozo.

Blaine se tomó un momento para simplemente ver como Kurt partía un pedazo de uno de los biscotti y se lo metía en la boca. Blaine negó con la cabeza y apartó la vista para poder concentrarse en la adición del azucar en su propio chocolate caliente, revolviendo con el palito de madera.

– ¿Tengo permitido preguntar cómo está Hayley? – Preguntó Kurt.

Blaine dejo el palito a un lado y lo miró. – En general está bien, pero nada más que eso estoy autorizado a decir –, respondió.

Kurt asintió. – Entiendo –, respondió. – Ella es una buena chica.

– Lo es –, Blaine estuvo de acuerdo. –Así que, ¿conoces a su hermano? –preguntó, él mentalmente preguntándose qué tan cercano era Kurt al hermano de Hayley.

Esa tarde, cuando Kurt y Tobías habían recogido a Hayley de la escuela después de su pelea, había escuchado a Hayley preguntar si Kurt y Tobías estaban juntos de nuevo. No había oído nada más de esa conversación ya que habían salido del alcance de su oído. Había tratado de no pensar demasiado en ello, no tenía derecho a estar preguntándose acerca de la vida privada de Kurt en absoluto. Él era su propia persona a pesar de que Blaine tenía un flechazo con él, no tenía derecho a tener que saber nada acerca de Kurt.

No se había detenido a preguntarse qué había sucedido, ya sea con anterioridad o en el tiempo presente, entre Tobías y Kurt. Tobías era un hombre que buscaba el bien y Blaine estaba seguro de que lo había visto antes en alguna parte, pero Nueva York era un lugar muy grande, podría haber visto a miles de chicos que parecían como Tobías caminando por la calle o en el metro.

Había tratado de no pensar en el hecho de que había visto a Tobías besar a Kurt tan abiertamente y con tanto amor en público justo antes de que estuviera a punto de dar su clase de Tai Chi. Era evidente que estaban juntos, y mientras Blaine estaba un poco celoso, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Ese había sido un beso intenso y Blaine no había querido quedarse para presenciar cualquier otra demostración pública de afecto.

Se había sentido tonto, yéndose tan rápidamente y sin siquiera decir adiós, pero había razonado con él mismo que habría llegado tarde a su propia clase si no hubiese salido justo en ese momento.

– Lo hago –, respondió Kurt. – Nos conocemos el uno al otro hace tiempo, él está en una banda, y solíamos salir.

– Oh.

Blaine se detuvo. Eso ciertamente había aclarado su curiosidad.

– Rompimos antes de que él se fuera de gira por primera vez –, continuó Kurt. – Esa fue, en realidad, la primera vez en un año que lo había visto.

– ¿Hayley dijo que se ha ido de nuevo?

Kurt asintió, tomando un sorbo de su chocolate caliente. – Sólo estuvo en la ciudad por una semana, todavía está de gira por el momento. La banda lo está haciendo muy bien, pero fue agradable ver a un viejo amigo.

Blaine sonrió; definitivamente podrían relacionarse.

– Basta de hablar de eso, sin embargo –, continuó Kurt. – La última cosa que quiero hacer es aburrirte con los cuentos de mi ex-novio.

– Mejor que yo hablando del mío –, comentó Blaine.

Kurt se detuvo un momento antes de inclinar su cabeza un poco. – Podemos hablar de ello, ¿si quieres?

Blaine negó con la cabeza. – Hoy no –, respondió. – Es una larga historia de quince años de y he utilizado lo suficiente de tu tiempo esta noche tal como esta.

– No lo has hecho –, dijo Kurt. – Lo he disfrutado mucho.

Blaine miró a Kurt de nuevo y vio una mirada en su rostro que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Desapareció antes de que Blaine pudiera procesar lo que era. – Bueno, la versión corta es que yo estaba con un tipo desde hace quince años y me lo encontré en la cama con otro hombre que había recogido en uno de sus viajes al extranjero.

Kurt se quedó sin aliento. – Oh, Blaine, lo siento mucho –, dijo.

La cálida mano en su hombro fue inesperada, pero Blaine negó con la cabeza. Había seguido adelante hace mucho tiempo.

– Han pasado ya casi cuatro años –, contestó Blaine. – Me dolió como el infierno en el momento, pero estoy mucho más feliz ahora. Dale también.

Kurt le dio una mirada de simpatía. – Me alegro de que estés feliz ahora, sin embargo.

– A mi también –, Blaine estuvo de acuerdo.

Kurt cogió su copa de nuevo y tomó un sorbo y Blaine lo imitó, tomando un largo sorbo de su chocolate caliente, dejando que su calor lo llenara.

Cuanto más llegó a conocer a Kurt, Blaine se dio cuenta de que quería pasar más tiempo con él. Kurt era como nadie más que Blaine hubiera conocido. Él era un faro de luz en el horizonte un poco aburrido del mundo de Blaine. Claro, aún tenía trabajo y amigos, pero últimamente, había estado perdido de la compañía de una persona que pudiera pasar tiempo con él, despertar a su lado y simplemente estar con él.

Una gran parte de él esperaba que Kurt pudiera ser esa persona.

– Así que, ¿cómo llegaste a ser un consejero? –, preguntó Kurt mientras dejaba su vaso de papel de nuevo en la mesa de café.

Blaine se acomodó en el sofá de nuevo mientras le daba a Kurt la versión post-Dale de cómo se convirtió en un consejero de escuela y brevemente paso por alto el hecho de que no estaba contento con su trabajo anterior. Él no estaba seguro lo que le hizo mantener fuera de la conversación el hecho de que era un abogado, pero en el pasado cuando había sacado el tema con la gente, habían tenido en su mayor parte reacciones negativas, así que pensó que era más seguro no molestarlos. Comprendió que no muchas personas entienden exactamente lo que hacen los abogados y que era aburrido para ellos y sabía lo tedioso que podría ser el tema. Además, sentía que iba a ser difícil de explicar a un chico que se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en su amigo que había dejado la gran estabilidad del trabajo familiar en un bufete de abogados para ser un consejero escolar.

– Creo que más escuelas podrían necesitar a alguien como tú –, Kurt dijo después de que Blaine había terminado de hablar. – Sé que podría haber necesitado a alguien como tú cuando yo estaba en la escuela secundaria. Alguien que se preocupara, que en realidad le importara y prestara atención, no sólo que pase por alto las cosas que estaban sucediendo justo en frente de sus cara.

Kurt se detuvo abruptamente y Blaine podía sentir que había algo más en esa historia de lo que Kurt dejaba ver, pero no quería presionarlo. Kurt no era uno de sus estudiantes buscando ayuda, él era un hombre hecho y si él quería hablar, Blaine escucharía. Él no quería empujar a Kurt para contarle su historia.

– Me gustaría que fuera algo obligatorio para todas las escuelas, – contestó Blaine. – Hay muchos estudiantes a los que he ayudado y que todavía vienen a verme, a pesar de que lo están haciendo mejor en su vida familiar y escolar, pero hay muchos _más_ que podrían ser ayudados en el país. O en el mundo entero, de verdad. –

Era algo que Blaine había considerado junto con Tina muchas, muchas veces, y ella estaba de acuerdo con él, pero si no había gente para llenar el puesto, las cosas con los consejeros escolares no iban a funcionar, para gran consternación de Blaine. – Tal vez algún día, – dijo Kurt con nostalgia.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y terminó el resto de su bebida, a pesar del hecho de que estaba casi fría y tenía un sabor raro en la boca.

Kurt se movió en su lugar y echó un vistazo a su teléfono. – Rayos, – murmuró. – Será mejor que me vaya, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que ya era. –

Blaine levantó la muñeca para mirar el reloj y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser las 11:00. No estaba del todo seguro de cómo habían logrado pasar tres horas hablando juntos. – Lo siento por distraerte tanto tiempo. –

– No es tu culpa, – respondió Kurt. – Perdí la noción del tiempo, no tú. – Se levantó y cogió su abrigo sobre el brazo de la silla y se lo puso.

Blaine se levantó también, abrochando su propio abrigo. Después se puso la bufanda, a sabiendas de lo frío que sería afuera a esa hora de la noche. Acababa de sujetarla firmemente alrededor de su cuello cuando Kurt terminó de abotonarse el abrigo.

Ambos dejaron una propina para el personal y Blaine dejo que Kurt saliera primero de la cafetería, al frio aire nocturno de Nueva York.

– Oh, wow, qué frío, – comentó Kurt cuando habían salido de la calidez de la cafetería. Se estremeció un poco y Blaine trató de no pensar que era adorable la forma en que lo hizo. –Gracias de nuevo por hacerme compañía esta noche. –

– Ha sido un placer, – Blaine respondió con honestidad. Vio a Kurt estremecerse de nuevo por un escalofrío y él se soltó la bufanda de alrededor de su cuello. – Toma. –

Kurt lo miró y negó con la cabeza. – No, no podría. –

– Yo te la estoy ofreciendo, – dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. –Yo no vivo muy lejos de aquí, voy a estar bien. Además, mi abrigo parece mucho más grueso que el tuyo. –

– El precio de la moda, – comentó Kurt.

Blaine se acercó y levantó la bufanda lo suficiente para que Kurt entendería lo que estaba haciendo. Dudó un momento, preguntándose si no sería demasiado extraño, pero estampó ese pensamiento a un lado. Deslizó la bufanda alrededor del cuello de Kurt y suavemente tiró de los extremos hasta que estuvo ajustada, pero no muy fuerte, alrededor del cuello de Kurt.

– No, – dijo Blaine suavemente. –Ahora no pescaras un resfriado. –

Los labios de Kurt se abrieron y Blaine sintió como su mirada se estancaba en ellos por unos buenos tres segundos antes de que Kurt hablara. – Gracias, – susurró.

Blaine asintió y suavemente pasó la mano por el brazo de Kurt. – Ten una buena noche, Kurt. –

La mirada de Blaine se detuvo en Kurt por unos momentos más mientras él se alejaba, obligándose a dar la vuelta y caminar en dirección a su apartamento antes de hacer algo estúpido como correr hacia atrás y besar a Kurt tan desesperadamente como él lo quería.

* * *

**N/T: Esté capítulo había estado guardado sin betear en mi carpeta de descargas desde hace más o menos dos semanas. Hasta ahora, por muchas cuestiones y momentos inesperados, me ha sido posible publicarlo. Así que de ante mano les pido una disculpa del tamaño de México cruzado con Chile y Argentina. T_T**

**La vida universitaria es algo muy muy absorbente y tengo practicas casi todo el día por los siglos de los siglos (bueno, hasta mayo). **

**Pero la siguiente semana tendré unos cuantos días de descanso así que les prometo por todo lo sagrado en el fandom que traduciré y publicaré todos los capítulos que me sean posibles. **

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR! LES JURO QUE AMO TODOS Y CADA UNO DE SUS REVIEWS :3**

**Mientras llega el siguiente capítulo de esta traducción, les dejo una jahsgdhjfdshgfhjkgjfhdg genial recomendación para leer: **

**Sé que ya se los dije antes, pero tienen que leer One And Only de Jess Kyu Criss. Se los juro por mis libros y Darren Criss que no se van a arrepentir. Es una historia de lo más asombrosa. **

**AHORA SÍ. NOS LEEMOS PRONTO. n_n**


	9. Chapter 9

Traducción retrasada de YouKnowMyCoffeeOrder (Se vale aventar tomates)

Recuerden que hay un doble POV, la primera mitad es para Kurt y la segunda para Blaine.

* * *

**BREATHE IN NOW**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Por las siguientes dos semanas Kurt se lamentó por no haber conseguido el número de teléfono de Blaine. No quería llamar a la escuela donde Blaine trabajaba pues no creía que fuese algo apropiado. No se habían vuelto a ver desde aquella noche en la cafetería y Kurt quería desesperadamente volver a verlo. Aunque solo fuese para devolverle su bufanda (su suave e increíble bufanda que olía tan bien y era tan cálida).

Había estado muy ocupado en el trabajo y apenas había tenido tiempo para almorzar todos los días, no podía ni siquiera pensar en buscar a Blaine pata devolverle la bufanda. Aunque, él ya la había usado un par de veces desde aquella noche. La lavaba cada vez que la usaba, en caso de que se encontrara a Blaine para así devolvérsela, así que ya estaba perdiendo el constante olor de Blaine. Se sentía un poco culpable por usarla, pero de alguna manera lo hacía sentirse conectado con Blaine de alguna manera. Sabía que era una tontería, un pedazo de tela no podía conectarlo realmente con Blaine, pero sentía que lo hacía. Se sentía como un abrazo de Blaine -uno que estaba seguro se sentía caliente y sorprendente, si alguna vez fuese el destinatario de uno.

Kurt estaba casi listo para buscar a Blaine en su lugar de trabajo y devolverle la bufanda y, tal vez conseguir también su número de teléfono.

En su mente, Kurt ya había reproducido una y otra vez esa noche en la cafetería, y aunque no estaba seguro de si Blaine estaba incluso interesado en él, Kurt estaba completamente interesando en conocer mejor a Blaine. De alguna u otra manera.

– Kurt, ¿vas a venir? –.

Kurt levantó la vista cuando Rachel asomaba la cabeza por la puerta, sonriéndole ampliamente.

– ¡Es hora de conseguir algunos prospectos! –, dijo emocionada entrando a la habitación.

Kurt se rio y, sin siquiera pensarlo, termino de acomodarse la bufanda de Blaine alrededor de su cuello. Solo había accedido a salir con ella porque Rachel seguía quejándose de estar sola y quería ver si podía conseguir a alguien en el bar. Kurt sabía que esa era una mala idea; Rachel era como él en ese sentido. Querían a alguien para un largo periodo de tiempo, no solo para una noche.

Aunque Santana últimamente había estado hablando con Rachel demasiado y Kurt estaba seguro de que de alguna manera ella había metido sus malvadas garras en el sentido moral de Rachel, así que la había convencido de que las aventuras de una noche eran lo mejor para ella.

Kurt sabía que no había nada que él pudiera hacer, podía estar ahí para su amiga, pero no podía evitar sentir que Rachel iba a salir lastimada si ella acababa teniendo sexo con alguien al azar. Conociendo a Rachel, sin embargo, no sería solo una aventura de una noche. Probablemente podría encontrar a otra persona que deseara una relación a largo plazo también.

Con eso en mente, Kurt guardó su billetera en su bolsillo y siguió a Rachel fuera de la habitación.

Un silbido llenó de repente los odios de Kurt, y Rachel sonrió alegremente, girando mientras tanto.

– Maldita sea, Berry–, Dijo Santana, arrastrando las palabras. – Eres el diablo vestida de rojo–.

– Santana escogió mi vestuario, ¿no me veo hermosa? –, Rachel volteo hacia donde estaba Kurt y él asintió con la cabeza.

– Te ves increíble–, dijo.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que santana había abandonado el usar su firma, el color rojo, durante la noche. Eso era algo sorprendentemente… caritativo (al menos para ella). Santana llevaba un vestido color verde esmeralda y Kurt tenía que admitir, que se veía increíble en el. Santana era el tipo de chica que podía lucir cualquier color.

– Muy bien divas, ¡vamos por bebidas! –, Dijo Santana, cerrando su monedero de diseñador.

Rachel gritó con alegría y tomó la mano de Santana para salir juntas del apartamento.

– Vamos, boo–, dijo Mercedes detrás de Kurt. –Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que ellas dos se beban todo lo que hay en el bar–.

Kurt le ofreció el brazo a Mercedes y ella a su vez cerró con llave la puerta de su apartamento. Siguiendo a Santana y Rachel por la corta distancia que había hacia su bar karaoke favorito.

Mercedes estaba hablando animadamente sobre algo y Kurt la escuchaba activamente, señalando y comentando en los momentos correctos. Sam tenía que trabajar esa noche, él era uno de los camareros en el bar. Lo verían, pero él no sería capaz de unirse a ellos como era su costumbre.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro del bar, se encontraron con su mesa de siempre y cada quien tomo un asiento. Rachel insistió en cantar inmediatamente y arrastró a Santana junto con ella, mientras que Mercedes ordenaba las bebidas para todos para así poder saludar a Sam.

Kurt se inclinó sobre la mesa para observar a Santana y Rachel mientras cantaban a dueto, sonriéndose coquetamente la una a la otra mientras lo hacían. Él frunció el ceño un poco, pero se distrajo inmediatamente cuando Mercedes dejaba sobre la mesa la bandeja con las bebidas.

– ¿Por qué esa cara, boo? –, preguntó.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de su bebida sabor arándano. Mercedes desapareció por un momento para devolver la bandeja y luego se sentó a su lado.

– Escupe–.

Kurt la miró rápidamente antes de responder. – Creo que Santana y Rachel podrían estar teniendo algo–.

Mercedes rio en voz alta, teniendo que taparse rápidamente la boca en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo ruidosa que era. Kurt observó cómo Rachel miraba en su dirección desde el escenario y él le devolvió una mirada de disculpa, aunque estaba seguro que ella no lo podía ver bien debido a las luces del escenario.

– Oh, cariño–, dijo Mercedes, abanicándose con la mano. – Incluso si fuera verdad, aunque sinceramente lo dudo, no es asunto nuestro–.

Kurt hizo una mueca e inclino la cabeza. –Estoy preocupado de que esto haga las cosas difíciles entre ellas. Compartimos el departamento, Mercedes. Va a ser difícil si comienzan a tener relaciones sexuales. Quiero decir, he tenido el desafortunado placer de escuchar a Rachel en la cama antes y ella es ruidosa… mucho. ¡Ahora imagina si son los gritos de ambas! –

– Kurt, creo que es necesario que le dediques menos tiempo a imaginar si tus amigas están teniendo caliente sexo lésbico y dedicarle más a pensar en otras cosas–, dijo Mercedes. – Como por ejemplo, en el guapo chico en la barra que ha estado mirándote durante los últimos diez minutos–.

Kurt miró hacia la barra y se encontró con un chico rubio mirándolo. Le dedico una débil sonrisa antes de regresar la mirada hacia Mercedes. – No estoy interesado–, dijo.

Una parte de él tenía la esperanza de que la persona sentada en la barra se tratara de Blaine, mirándolo a él, pero su suerte no funcionaba de esa manera. Tomo su vaso y bebió otro sorbo de este, centrando su atención en el dueto de Rachel y Santana.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que él y Mercedes subieran al escenario para cantar juntos. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras Mercedes cantaba cada nota y, para el final de la canción él ya estaba sin aliento por reír tanto, uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras ambos se inclinaban como agradecimiento mientras les aplaudían.

Mientras Kurt bajaba del escenario, alcanzó a ver algo familiar por el rabillo del ojo. Kurt dejo que su miraba vagara por la habitación hasta que vio una cabeza de cabello oscuro y rizado en la parte trasera del bar. No pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Blaine. Se abrió paso a través de la habitación y se detuvo a mitad del camino. No tenía ni idea de cómo rayos iba a comenzar una conversación con el otro hombre. ¿Sería extraño si solo se le acercó y empezó a hablar? No estaba muy seguro de que a Blaine le gustaría eso. Él era un hombre mayor, era seguramente muy atento en los modales y lo que se consideraba una conversación adecuada.

Kurt se chupaba el labio inferior mientras hacia un giro brusco y seguía otro camino, yendo en su lugar a la barra, agradecido que de Blaine no lo hubiese visto aun. Se apoyó en la barra y Sam se acercó a él un momento después.

– ¿Estas bien, Kurt? –, le preguntó.

Kurt asintió. – Estoy haciendo el ridículo delante de todos. Nada nuevo–.

Sam puso en silencio una bebida frente a Kurt y él la aceptó con agradecimiento, tomando un largo sorbo. –Si ayuda en algo, él te está mirando también–.

Kurt alzo bruscamente la mirada, buscando la de Sam. – ¿Qué? –

– ¿Él tipo de cabello rizado? Él te estaba mirando cantar junto a Mercedes. Estoy bastante seguro de que no estaba interesado en mirar a Mercedes porque otro tipo se acercó a él antes invitándolo a tomar algo, pero lo rechazó–.

Kurt trató de buscar de manera sutil a Blaine, sonriendo para sus adentros mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su bebida. – Gracias, Sam–.

Sam asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la barra para servir a una chica que estaba apoyada en la barra.

Kurt respiró hondo y trato de reunir valor para hablar con Blaine. Podía hacerlo, podía hablar con el chico con el que había pasado horas hablando apenas unas noches antes.

Antes de que Kurt pudiera incluso darse la vuelta en su taburete de la barra, alguien se estaba sentando a su lado.

– Linda bufanda–.

La boca de Kurt se abrió un poco mientras él volteaba hacia Blaine quien estaba acomodándose en el taburete. – Yo… Mierda, no me la iba a poner está noche. Tenía la intención de regresártela, pero luego me di cuenta que no tengo tu número, por lo que no pude–.

Blaine se rio entre dientes. – Se ve bien en ti–.

Kurt se sonrojó ante el cumplido. – Gracias–, dijo.

– ¿Puedo invitarte una copa? –

Kurt asintió con la cabeza. – Está bien–.

Blaine rápidamente llamo a Sam, preguntándole ante a Kurt lo que quería beber. Kurt pidió su bebida habitual y tomo un largo trago antes de regresar su atención a Blaine.

– ¿Cómo estás? –, le preguntó.

– Estoy bien–, contesto Blaine. – Un poco molesto con mi hermano, se suponía que tenía que encontrarme con él aquí está noche, pero así es Cooper–.

– ¿Viejo o joven? –, preguntó Kurt.

– Viejo–, respondió Blaine. – Diez año mayor. – El sigue siendo infantil, incluso a los cincuenta y tres años–.

Kurt asintió, archivando en su mente la edad de Blaine. – También tengo un hermano. Bueno, hermanastro. Estoy bastante seguro que de no ser por su esposa él olvidaría ponerse ropa interior todas las mañanas–.

Blaine se echó a reír. Sonaba autentico y hacia que los pies de Kurt temblaran. – Hermanos, ¿Eh? Estaríamos perdidos sin ellos–.

Kurt sonrió. – Supongo que tienes razón. Él es útil para alcanzar cosas en los estantes altos–. Tomo otro sorbo de su bebida, observando como los ojos de Blaine se arrugaban cuando sonreirá. Dios, era tan atractivo.

– Te he oído cantar antes–, dijo Blaine. – Eres sorprendente–.

– Gracias–, Dijo Kurt, sintiéndose un poco cohibido. Él normalmente no se preocupaba por lo que la gente pensaba de él cuando cantaba. Él ya sabía que tenía una voz diferente y la usaba a su conveniencia. Tener a Blaine allí, felicitándolo, significaba mucho más de lo que él pensaba que seria.

– ¿Tal vez podamos cantar juntos, cuando el grupo de chicas de ahí arriba termine? –, sugirió Blaine.

Blaine miró automáticamente hacia el escenario donde un grupo de cinco o seis chicas ebrias cantaba I Will Survive, bastante mal y fuera de tono si le preguntan. – Me encantaría–, respondió con voz entrecortada.

Blaine sonrió y se deslizó de su taburete. – Voy a pedir el siguiente puesto–. Dijo desapareciendo de ahí y Kurt sonrió para sí mismo, dejando su copa de coctel ahora vacía en la barra. Sam le lanzó una sonrisa y un pulgar hacia arriba antes de volver a su próximo cliente.

– Vamos, somos los siguientes, ya están casi terminando–, dijo Blaine mientras reaparecía.

Kurt se deslizó de su taburete y siguió a Blaine al escenario, tratando de ver que canción había elegido. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla y le dio a Blaine un gesto de aprobación. Blaine le sonrió y subió al escenario una vez que las chicas tropezaban fuera de él, riendo a carcajadas.

Las primeras notas de At Last de Etta James comenzaron y Blaine tomo el primer verso de la canción. Kurt lo miraba. No podía evitarlo. Había podido ver cantar a Blaine solo una vez antes, hace ya unos meses, con una mujer que había creído era su esposa en el primer momento antes de darse cuenta que ella estaba casada con otro hombre que había estado con ellos. Conocía la voz de Blaine y era increíble, pero al estar alado de él, escucharlo justo frente a él era algo más.

Kurt tomó el segundo verso, cantando sin tener que mirar las letras en la pantalla. Conocía esa canción muy bien y era casi perfecto en todo lo que hacía.

Blaine lo miró mientras cantaba y Kurt sintió al instante mariposas en el estómago. Estaba tan perdido que ni siquiera era gracioso.

La canción llego a su fin lamentablemente y el bar se llenó de aplausos. Kurt hizo una pequeña reverencia y se salió del escenario, Blaine siguiéndolo justo detrás de él.

– Eso fue genial–, dijo Kurt casi sin aliento.

– Tienes una voz increíble, Kurt–, respondió Blaine, acercándose un poco más a él.

Kurt le sonrió y estaba a punto de responder cuando el sonido metálico del tono de un celular llenó el espacio ente ellos. Blaine murmuró algo ente dientes y le dedico a Kurt una mirada de disculpa mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo para contestar. Kurt trató de no lucir demasiado decepcionado cuando Blaine se alejó de él para oír mejor.

Kurt miró a su alrededor, tratando de localizar a sus amigos. Vio a Mercedes en el bar hablando con Sam con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, pero no pudo encontrar a Rachel y Santana en cualquier lugar. Suspiro, un poco decepcionado de que se hubieran perdido la canción de él y Blaine.

Blaine regresó un momento después, con una mirada de tristeza en el rostro. – Lo siento–, dijo. – Me tengo que ir. Era Cooper… ha surgido algo–.

– Oh–, dijo Kurt con una inclinación de cabeza. – Está bien, ve–.

Blaine le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y extendió la mano para despedirse.

No fue hasta que Blaine había estado ausente durante más de diez minutos que Kurt se dio cuenta que él no le había pedido su número de teléfono. De nuevo.

* * *

Las clases de Tai Chi en su mayoría eran para personas mayores que él. No era específicamente una clase para mayores de sesenta, pero era muy raro que hubiese alguien más joven que él en la clase.

Hace algunos años le habían pedido enseñar en esa clase solo una vez a la semana, por lo que Blaine había aceptado fácilmente. Él había estado tomando Tai Chi durante mucho tiempo antes, ya que le resultada calmante y relajante por encima de otros deportes que él hacía. Había algo diferente y hermoso en el Tai Chi.

Blaine estaba poniendo la música para la lección del día, mientras sus estudiantes se acomodaban alrededor de la sala en un espacio lo suficientemente grande para que se muevan libremente.

Blaine se enderezó, poniéndose de pie delante de su pequeña clase que constaba de diez alumnos, cuando alguien entró por la puerta. La boca de Blaine inmediatamente se secó mientras miraba la expresión un poco nerviosa en el rostro de Kurt.

– Siento llegar tarde–, dijo en un apuro.

Blaine asintió. – Uh–, pronunció. – E-eso está bien–.

Kurt le sonrió y se acomodó en un punto cercano a Blaine en la parte delantera del grupo.

Lucia… impresionante. Kurt estaba usando pantalones grises de yoga y, le tomo unos momentos a Blaine darse cuenta que probablemente estaba viniendo directo de su clase de yoga en el piso de abajo. Kurt estaba usando un suéter que dejaba a la vista la mitad del muslo, pero que se abría en los hombros por medio de cremalleras. Blaine tuvo que obligarse a apartar la mirada de Kurt para no tener que tomarlo ahí mismo a media clase.

Blaine se aclaró la garganta y trago grueso antes de comenzar la clase. Inició con los movimientos básicos para que todos pudieran seguirlo mientras él seguía sin poder dejar de prestarle atención a Kurt. No estaba seguro de si Kurt alguna vez hubiera tomado una clase de Tai Chi pero se movía bastante fluido para alguien que lo hacía por primera vez.

Centró su atención en la música y los movimientos, echando la mirada vigilante sobre el resto de sus estudiantes. Él levantó la pierna recta y en posición vertical para el siguiente movimiento, sabiendo que sólo unos pocos de sus alumnos podrían manejarlo, pero por supuesto Kurt pudo.

El suéter se hundía sobre el muslo, revelando parte de la piel de Kurt, de su redondo trasero. Blaine flaqueo en sus movimientos por una fracción de segundo. Rápidamente recuperando su posición, pasando a la siguiente, intentando ser más fuerte en no permitir que su mirada vuelva al cuerpo de Kurt.

De alguna manera pudo dar la clase completa sin más contratiempos. Agradeció a sus alumnos y todos ellos saludaron con la mano mientras se iban. Blaine cruzó la habitación para tomar el reproductor de CD y se puso en cuclillas junto a él mientras que lo desconectó. Quitó el CD, lo puso de nuevo en su caja y se puso de pie, quedando cara a cara con Kurt. Saltó un poco, sorprendido.

– Lo siento–, dijo Kurt, divertido.

– Está bien–, contestó Blaine. – ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –, mentalmente se estremeció ante la formalidad de sus palabras, pero no quería correr el riesgo de hacer algo salvajemente inapropiado.

– ¿Cuánto te debo? –

Blaine parpadeo ante la pregunta. – ¿Disculpa? –

Kurt sonrió. – Por la lección. ¿Cuánto te debo? –

– ¡Oh! –, Blaine se sonrojó un poco. – Uh, no te preocupes por eso, la lección de hoy era gratis. Si te gustó y quieres seguir viniendo, son cincuenta dólares–.

– Está bien–, respondió Kurt. – Así qué… ¿Estás libre? ¿Quieres tomar un café? –

Blaine se chupaba el labio inferior en su boca, preguntándose si sería conveniente salir con Kurt mientras él estaba vestido así. Blaine sabía que necesitaba ser objetivo y no pensar de esa manera en Kurt, y le echó la culpa por completo a sus hormonas y al hecho de que Kurt vestía pantalones de yoga, a pesar de que el jersey estaba a la mitad del muslo. Todavía era la cosa más sexy que había visto nunca.

– Uhh–, Blaine murmuró, tratando de quebrar su cerebro mientras pensaba que decir.

– Oh–, comenzó Kurt. – No tienes que aceptar… probablemente estas ocupado. Lo siento, solo voy a… irme–.

Kurt acababa de llegar a la salida cuando Blaine lo llamó. Se detuvo y volteo un poco, mirando a Blaine sobre su hombro.

– Yo no tengo tu número–. _Atrevido, Blaine_. Su mente lo regañó. – Así podemos cambiar la cita para tomar un café–.

Algo se dibujó en el rostro de Kurt antes de que sonriera y asintiera con la cabeza a Blaine. – Eso estaría bien–, dijo. Le entregó su teléfono a Blaine y Blaine añadió rápidamente su número a los contactos antes de devolverlo.

Kurt dio un golpecito a su teléfono y luego Blaine escuchó su propio tono de celular a unos metros de distancia de donde sus pertenencias estaban. – Ahora tienes el mío–, dijo. – Buenas noches, Sr. Anderson–.

Blaine sintió que se le secaba la boca por eso y no pudo evitar que su mirada cayera hacia el trasero de Kurt mientras se alejaba. Él frunció los ojos cerrándolos e intentó tres respiraciones profundas antes de pasar al otro lado de la habitación para recoger sus cosas y dirigirse a casa.

Una vez que llegó ahí, Blaine apresuradamente se metió en la ducha, su mente inmediatamente llenándose con imágenes de Kurt. De los labios de Kurt, su sonrisa, sus manos y, sobre todo, Kurt en esos pantalones de yoga grises.

Blaine envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su duro pene y acomodo uno de sus brazos contra la pared de la ducha. Enterrando su rostro en el brazo y acariciándose a sí mismo más fuerte y rápido.

No podía dejar de preguntarse lo que sería el tener a Kurt de rodillas delante de él, haciéndole una mamada. O tener su pene enterrado dentro de Kurt, haciéndole retorcerse de placer. Su mente revoloteó de imagen a imagen y finalmente se decidió por una de los labios de Kurt gimiendo mientras decía su nombre.

Blaine contuvo un gemido cuando se vino con fuerza, con la cara aun presionada en el hueco de su codo. Jadeando fuertemente durante largos minutos antes de regresar a sus sentidos y detener el agua. Salió de la ducha y se secó un poco antes de enredar una toalla en su cintura.

Se detuvo a mirar su reflejo en el empañado espejo, tenía el cabello canoso y la piel desgastada, una gran parte de su mente le decía que no había manera de que Kurt estuviera interesado en alguien tan viejo como él.

A veces, la fantasía era mejor que la realidad.

**TBC**

* * *

**N/T: En este momento no se me ocurre casi nada para decir xD Solo que lamento mucho, muchooooooooo el haberme tardado tanto con este capítulo. Sé que les dije que actualizaría la semana pasada pero me enferme y tuve ración triple de tarea con todo. Así que lo olvidé por completo T_T De no ser por mi adorada y segunda traductora al mando ValeAsencio quien me recordó hace un rato que tenia que subir capítulo. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y POR SUS ASOMBROSOS Y MUY BIEN RECIBIDOS COMENTARIOS. :DDDD **

**El siguiente capítulo estará a cargo de Vale, así que no se preocupen, ella si tiene buena memoria xD! Nos estamos leyendo, tengan un grandioso inicio de semana.**

**Pd: como cada vez que actualizo, les recomiendo mucho que lean One And Only de Jess Kyu Criss. Es una hermosa historia que vale toda la pena del mundo leer. **

**Lp' n_n**


End file.
